


Le pirate de Northblue

by boadicee



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance, aventure
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee
Summary: Ruby avait toujours vécu heureuse sur son île céleste. Pourtant un jour sa vie de rêve se transforme en cauchemar et elle se retrouve propulsée sur Grande Line afin de venger sa famille massacrée. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa rencontre avec le chirurgien de la mort et de son équipage qui malgré ses désirs vont l'embarquer de force à bord du sous-marin.Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Eichiro Oda. L'OC et autres personnages non officiels sont ma création.





	1. Prologue

\- Attrapez-la ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle puisse s'échapper ! s'écrièrent deux chasseurs de primes. Elle vaut quand même quarante millions de berrys.

Cinq hommes, au-moins, couraient après une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Cette dernière filait à travers les rues étroites de la ville essayant tant bien que mal, de les semer. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Afin de ne pas être vu, elle avait accosté dans une petite crique à quelques kilomètres de la ville portuaire, sachant que la marine avait mis sa tête à prix. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout de son objectif. Elle bifurqua dans une rue à gauche et déboula dans une avenue marchande bondée.

\- C'est ma chance, se dit-elle.

Sans plus attendre, elle se fondit dans la foule, espérant ainsi semer ses poursuivants.

\- Mais elle est passée où, cette foutue gamine ? Demanda l'un des poursuivants qui avait une balafre à travers le visage.

\- Il faut qu'on la trouve. Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, commenta un autre avec une queue de cheval bleu.

\- Arrêtons de tergiverser et partons à sa recherche en se séparant. Elle n'est pas si forte, j'en suis sûr, proposa un troisième qui ressemblait à un gladiateur.

Les hommes partirent dans plusieurs directions afin de couvrir le plus de rue possible.

Au milieu de cette foule, un groupe, composé de trois hommes et d'un ours, avait assisté à toute la scène. L'un d'eux, vêtu d'un pantalon bleu tacheté léopard, d'un sweat jaune et noir et d'un chapeau nordique souriait. Ce qu'il avait vu lui plaisait apparemment et surtout avait suscité son intérêt.

\- Capitaine, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda l'homme vêtu d'une combinaison et d'un chapeau écrit dessus "Penguin".

\- Pour le moment, toi et Sashi, allez faire les provisions. Bepo et moi, nous allons à la pêche aux informations.

\- Bien capitaine, répondirent les deux hommes en combinaison blanches.

Le groupe se sépara à son tour. La capitaine et le-dit Bepo, un ours en combinaison orange partirent ensemble vers un petit parc à l'écart de la foule.

OoooOOooOo

POV Ruby

Cela faisait environ une heure que je n'étais plus poursuivi, enfin j'avais perdu légèrement la notion du temps. Il était temps qu'ils me lâchent la grappe. J'en avais un peu marre de courir. Sans compter qu'en courant, j'avais réussi à me tordre la cheville, et la douleur était loin d'être agréable, elle devenait même de plus en plus gênante. Et dire qu'au départ, je devais juste faire le plein de provisions pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine île. Je savais qu'ici, je ne trouverais aucun indice pour arriver à mon objectif.

Je finis par pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une grande serre. Il y avait du monde, mais pas au point de ne pas avancer. Les plantes s'y trouvant étaient majestueuse. Je trouvais un banc un peu à l'écart et décidais de me reposer un peu ; au moins le temps que je regarde ma blessure. J'ôtais ma chaussure et inspectais ma cheville. Bon, ce n'était pas très joli, avec un hématome qui commençait à apparaître, mais avec un bon bandage, cela devrait vite passer.

\- C'était plutôt une mauvaise idée de l'avoir retiré. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir la remettre.

Je sursautais et relevais aussitôt la tête. Un homme, au sourire pas très rassurant, et un ours en combinaison se tenaient devant moi. Je mis ma main droite à ma ceinture pour attraper mon poignard. Je n'avais pas été assez prudente, apparemment. Je ne savais pas qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils me voulaient. J'espérais juste que ce n'était pas encore des chasseurs de primes. J'en avais eu ma dose pour la journée, pour ne pas dire le mois, l'année ou la vie.

\- Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas ça.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ? Si c'est pour ma prime, vous pouvez faire une croix dessus.

\- Si c'était ta prime, cela ferait un moment que je t'aurais livré. Et qui je suis, tu le sauras assez vite.

Cet homme ne m'inspirait vraiment pas confiance et l'ours qui l'accompagnait avait beau être mignon il n'en restait pas moins louche aussi.

\- Tu ferais mieux de mettre rapidement du froid dessus et d'éviter de la solliciter pendant quelques jours.

Je voulus lui répondre, mais des voix que je ne reconnaissais que trop bien se rapprochèrent.

\- Et merde, il ne manquait plus qu'eux. Je savais que c'était une journée pourrie dès le réveil.

Je renfilais rapidement ma chaussure avec difficulté tout de même. Mon entorse allait devoir attendre mon retour sur ma petite embarcation. Je sens que celui-là allait être long. Devant moi, les deux individus n'avaient pas bougé.

\- Bon, les gars, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de faire causette, mais je dois filer. A Jamais.

oOooOOooOo

Ruby se leva et malgré la douleur commença à s'éloigner en boitant légèrement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de quitter la serre qu'elle fut encerclée par plusieurs hommes lourdement armés. Leur sourire ne présageait rien de bon. Avec sa blessure, elle savait qu'ils allaient lui donner du fil à retordre.

\- Maintenant, tu vas être une gentille gamine et nous suivre. Ce serait dommage que l'on soit obligé de te découper pour te ramener à la Marine.

\- Me découper ? Voyez-vous ça. J'en tremblerai de peur si j'avais le temps.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec nous.

La jeune fille ne se démonta pas pour autant et prit sa posture de combat. Elle glissa sa main dans le dos et, d'un geste rapide lança un boomerang. L'homme qu'elle visait l'évita sans problème et se lança sur elle en brandissant son épée.

\- Tu vas voir sale gamine. Tu vas tâter de mon épée.

Ruby sourit et claqua des doigts.

\- Prison de liane.

Du boomerang, des lianes en sortirent et se nouèrent autour de ses ennemis qui se retrouvèrent incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour se libérer. Ils perdirent l'équilibre et s'affalèrent sur le sol. Autour les gens commençaient à s'amasser pour le plus grand déplaisir de Ruby, qui n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt.

\- Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il est temps pour moi de reprendre la mer. La prochaine fois renseignez-vous sur votre adversaire.

Elle partit en sautillant vers la sortie, mais une explosion la propulsa en arrière et elle atterrit aux pieds de l'homme et de l'ours. Elle était à moitié sonnée et mit quelques instants pour se redresser légèrement, tout en se tenant la tête.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main, la Miss ?

\- Non, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit pour me défendre, dit-elle en se relevant.

Cette fois, sa cheville fit un craquement sinistre lui faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur et elle tomba à nouveau à terre et posa instinctivement ses deux mains sur sa cheville blessée.

\- Cette fois, elle est cassée, commenta le capitaine.

\- ça, Il n'y avait pas besoin de le dire, je l'ai senti. Maintenant, fichez le camp avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Miss.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus, que des hommes se lancèrent vers eux en tirant.

\- Barrière carnivore.

De grandes plantes carnivores sortirent de terre comme un rempart et avalèrent les balles.

\- Et maintenant, c'est l'heure du repas mes belles : dégustation carnivore.

Les plantes se jetèrent sur les assaillants et les avalèrent. Pendant tout ce temps, Ruby était restée assise par terre, ne pouvant pas faire le moindre mouvement avec sa blessure. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de pouvoir fuir au plus vite. Elle savait très bien que d'autres chasseurs de prime allaient se ramener dans peu de temps.

\- Pouvoir très intéressant.

\- Quoi !!! vous êtes encore là !!!

\- On n'allait pas louper un tel spectacle.

Des voix se firent entendre à nouveau.

\- Ah non, ça craint. Cette fois, c'est la Marine.

\- On va bien s'amuser. Bepo occupe-toi de la Marine. Je m'occupe de la Miss.

\- Aye Capitaine.

\- Hein !!! Et moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans l'histoire peut être.

\- On verra ça plus tard.

Sur ces mots, l'homme souleva Ruby et la jeta sur son épaule. Sur l'autre son Nodachi, une épée très longue, s'y reposait.

\- Mais vas-tu me lâcher, bâtard dégénéré.

\- Dis voir Miss, je ne te le permets pas. Il faudrait revoir aussi ton vocabulaire. Ce n'est pas propre dans la bouche d'une fille.

\- Mais c'est... C'est Trafalgar Law !!!! s'écria un soldat qui venait d'arriver.

\- Quoi !!! T'es le chirurgien de la Mort !! Et dire que cela devait être une simple escale, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ruby décida de ne pas se débattre plus que ça. Elle connaissait que trop sa réputation avec les articles dans les journeaux, et elle n'était pas forcément de taille pour le battre. Enfin pour le moment.


	2. L'infirmerie du sous marin

\- Repose-moi à terre, s’il te plaît. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire sac de patates, tentait Ruby pour la énième fois.  
\- Avec ta cheville, c’est hors de question, lui répondit Law. Donc mets-la en veilleuse, jusqu’à ce que l’on arrive.  
\- On arrive où ?  
\- Tu verras quand on y sera.  
\- Ah capitaine vous voilà. Nous avons fini de faire les provisions. On allait vous rejoindre car on a entendu des coups de feu.  
\- Bien Sachi. Que tout le monde se prépare au départ. Je veux que le sous-marin soit immergé dans dix minutes.  
\- Bien capitaine. Au fait, ce n’est pas la fille de tout à l’heure ?  
\- C’est exact les gars.

Les trois hommes marchèrent en direction du port avec une Ruby qui ne décolorait pas. Surtout maintenant qu’elle savait qu’il l’emmenait dans un sous-marin. Elle détestait plus que tout au monde les endroits clos. C’était même une phobie pour elle. Mais elle refusait de leur dire et préférait tenter de fuir tant que cela en était possible.

\- Non, mais lâchez moi. Je ne peux pas aller au port. Mon bateau se trouve à l’extérieur de la ville et je dois le rejoindre.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit Miss de ne pas me donner d’ordre. Je vais finir par me fâcher.  
\- Mais je ne t’ai rien demandé à la base. J’aurais pu me débrouiller seule. Je me suis toujours débrouillée seule.  
\- Tu sais que tu me fatigues là, sérieusement. Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix.

Sans prendre plus de gants, il donna un coup de tranchant de la main au niveau du cou de la fille. Les yeux de Ruby devinrent blancs et elle perdit connaissance.

\- Vous y êtes peut-être allé un peu fort capitaine.  
\- Au moins, on va être tranquille un moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard et tout l’équipage se trouva à bord du sous-marin. Sachi et Penguin emmenèrent Ruby en salle d’opération, pendant que Law donnait les instructions de navigation. Il avait décidé de s’éloigner de l’île le temps de soigner leur invitée. Une fois les ordres donnés, il retourna vers la salle pour s’occuper de sa nouvelle patiente.

\- Merci les gars, vous pouvez retourner à votre poste. Je m’occupe d’elle.

C’est avec un sourire qui avait de quoi glacer le sang qu’il démarra l’intervention.

oOooOOooOo

La douleur qui lui vrillait la jambe auparavant semblait avoir disparu. Elle avait l’impression que son corps était lourd. Elle tenta de bouger ses membres pour les dégourdir.

\- Tu devrais éviter tout mouvement pour le moment.

En reconnaissant la voix, Ruby ouvrit les yeux en grand avant de les renfermer aussitôt, éblouie par une lumière trop blanche à son goût. Elle mit une bonne minute avant de pouvoir les ouvrir complètement.

\- Je suis où ? Et pourquoi mon corps est si lourd ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix pâteuse.  
\- Tu es dans mon infirmerie et cette sensation de lourdeur est due à l’anesthésie. L’effet devrait s’estomper dans quelques heures.  
\- Hein !! Quoi ??? Mais qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ?  
\- Ici, c’est moi qui pose les questions et j’en ai quelques-unes à te poser. Donc réponds-y et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, je répondrais aux tiennes, Ruby dit la plante mortelle.  
\- Et si je n’ai pas envie de répondre ? D’ailleurs tu as dis ne pas être intéressé par ma prime, mais pourtant tu as l’air de me connaître.   
\- Je peux toujours me servir de toi comme cobaye.  
\- Non mais t’es givré, toi. Je ne t’ai jamais rien demandé. Je ne pouvais très bien me débrouiller seule.  
\- Je n’en doute pas, tu l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois depuis qu’on s’est rencontré. Prends cela pour une opportunité. Bon alors, prête à répondre à mes questions ou dois-je utiliser la manière forte ?  
\- Je crois que je n’ai pas le choix, se résigna-t-elle, non sans lui lancer un regard noir qu’il ignora.  
\- Tout à fait, Miss. Quel est ton nom complet ?  
\- Ruby Rosalio.  
\- Que faisais-tu sur cette île ?  
\- Du lèche-vitrine.  
\- Je déteste les menteuses de ton genre. Surtout quand on planque son navire hors de la ville et que l’on fait face à des chasseurs de primes et à la Marine.  
\- J’étais venue faire le plein de provisions et prendre de quoi réparer mon navire. J’ai essuyé une tempête il y a deux jours et mon bateau n’a pas trop aimé. Donc je faisais bien du lèche vitrine.  
\- Tu ne parles que de toi. Et ton équipage ?  
\- Je n’en ai pas. Je navigue seule.  
\- Et depuis combien de temps ?  
\- Plus d’un an.

Law fixa un moment du regard Ruby. Il était dans la même position qu’au moment où elle s’était réveillée, assise à son bureau, l’observant. Son menton reposait sur ses mains. Il analysait les informations collectées, même si ce n’était pas encore satisfaisant. Il manquait trop d’informations pour recoller toutes les pièces du puzzle.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’a poussé à devenir une criminelle ?  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas, lui répondit-elle.

Law remarqua aussitôt que le regard et l’expression de Ruby avaient littéralement changé. Cela l’intrigua encore plus. Mais au caractère de celle-ci, il se doutait qu’il n’obtiendrait pas plus d’information pour le moment. Il remarqua les cheveux rose de la miss en bataille et jugea qu’elle apprécierait peut-être de quoi se laver.

\- Ce sera tout pour le moment. Remplis ce document. Interdiction formelle de te lever. Je repasserai plus tard.  
\- Mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Je dois…  
\- Pour le moment, tu ne bouges pas. Tente quoique ce soit et tu iras faire un tour dans la chambre froide.

Sans plus attendre, il se leva, contourna son bureau, lui donna le papier et quitta l’infirmerie. 

Ruby resta quelques instants sans voix. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Une chambre froide ? Un frisson d’effroi lui parcouru le corps. Elle devait faire un cauchemar. Non, elle avait dû faire naufrage lors de la tempête. Elle devait être blessée et divaguait sûrement en plein soleil sur la plage d’une île déserte. Elle était en plein dans ces réflexions quand la porte s’ouvrit. Un homme avec une casquette et des cheveux rouges. Entra comme si rien n’était.

\- Salut, je suis Sachi. Je t’apporte un plateau repas à la demande du capitaine.  
\- Merci, dit-elle en prenant le plateau.

Elle regarda le plateau. Elle, qui détestait les légumes, était servie. Elle en avait au moins la moitié de l’assiette. Elle déglutit avec peine. Sa faim s’était totalement évaporée. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas en manger un seul bout. Elle détestait les légumes, les trouvant écœurant, contrairement au chocolat et gâteaux en tout genre.

\- Ça n’a pas l’air de t’emballer. Mais si je ramène le plateau indemne, je crains que le capitaine ne se fâche.  
\- Non, non, merci. Je vais le manger. Je n’ai pas envie de le voir pour le moment de mauvaise humeur.

Sur ces mots, elle commença à manger le contenu par petites bouchées, regrettant ses boîtes de gâteaux et ses barres vitaminées. Il lui fallut presque une demi-heure pour tout avaler, buvant de grande gorgée d’eau entre chaque bouchée de légumes. Une fois le repas fini et Sachi reparti, elle prit la fiche et commença à la remplir. Elle se demandait bien à quoi cela pouvait lui servir. Sur les questions concernant son fruit du démon, elle évita d’y répondre. Cela ne la concernait qu’elle et de toute façon elle ne voulait pas lui dévoiler ses points faibles qui pourraient se retourner contre elle. Quand elle eut fini, elle le reposa sur le côté. La douleur commençait à se réveiller. Elle se rallongea et chercha une position pour soulager sa cheville et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Une heure plus tard, Law revint à l’infirmerie. Il prit la fiche et la parcourut en diagonale avant de reporter son attention sur la patiente dont le visage montrait les signes de douleur. Il alla dans l’armoire et en ressortit une seringue et un flacon. Il lui injecta le contenu et quelques minutes après, le visage de Ruby se radoucit. Il alla prendre place derrière le bureau de la pièce pour compléter le dossier de Ruby. Malheureusement pour lui, elle n’avait pas mis d’informations très intéressante. Il allait devoir lui soutirer les vers du nez d’une façon ou d’une autre.

oOOooOOo

Dans le sous-marin, les discussions allaient bon train depuis que leur capitaine avait annoncé une bonne nouvelle ; une fille allait rester avec eux. Tout le monde était ravi, car il y allait avoir enfin une femme dans cette équipe d’homme. En plus, selon Sachi et Penguin, elle était vraiment belle. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils se chamaillèrent sur la chambre où elle irait dormir. Ce fut Law qui trancha, exaspéré de les entendre.

\- Sachi et Penguin, vous aménagerez la cabine en face de la mienne. Il est hors de question qu’elle partage une chambre avec vous. Et le premier qui tentera quoi que ce soit de déplacer, ira faire un séjour dans la chambre froide.  
\- Bien capitaine, s’écrièrent tous les pirates, appréhendant le risque de finir dans la pièce préférée de leur capitaine.

Seul Bepo avait pu voir à l’œuvre la nouvelle recrue. Les autres avaient hâte, mais selon les instructions du capitaine, il faudrait patienter quelques jours.

Vers le début de la soirée, Bepo alla prévenir Law que le bateau de Ruby avait été localisé. Avec ses bras droits, il se rendit donc sur le navire afin de récupérer les affaires de la Miss et peut-être trouver certaines réponses. Il fouilla sans retenue la cabine du bateau. Ce qu’il y trouva confirma certaines de ces suppositions. Il soupira même devant autant de négligences et s’étonna qu’elle ait pu survivre ainsi durant autant de temps. Après avoir fait le tour, ils vidèrent la cabine des effets personnels de Ruby et retournèrent au sous-marin. Law sourit en pensant que les prochaines semaines allaient être fortes distrayantes. Il se rendit à l’infirmerie.

\- Bien dormi, la Miss ?  
\- Oui, j’ai que ça à faire.  
\- C’est ce que l’on appelle la convalescence. Je suis venu t’informer que tes affaires ont été amenées à bord et se trouvent désormais dans ta cabine.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu as très bien entendu.  
\- Tu n’avais pas le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires ! La vie privée, tu connais ?  
\- Vu que tu n’as pas rempli toute ta fiche, il y a bien fallu que j’aille chercher les informations par moi-même.

Quelqu’un toqua à la porte et entra avec l’autorisation de Law avec un nouveau plateau.

\- Oh non pas encore des légumes, maugréa Ruby.  
\- On dirait que cela ne t’enchante guère, Miss. Pourtant, tu n’as pas le choix. Quand je me suis occupé de ta cheville, j’en ai profité pour faire un check up et les résultats ne sont pas satisfaisant. Tu as d’énormes carences qu’il faut combler. Surtout que ton fruit du démon doit consommer pas mal.  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas, lui lança-t-elle avec son regard meurtrier.  
\- Tu n’as pas le choix.  
\- Tu le paieras un jour.  
\- Je n’en doute pas une seconde. Maintenant mange, j’ai encore du travail.

Sans plus un mot, il se remit au travail derrière le bureau. Après plusieurs minutes à fixer son plateau, Ruby mangea à contre cœur son repas, maudissant le chirurgien.


	3. l'équipage des Heart

Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre jours que Ruby était à bord du sous-marin. Quatre longues journées à moisir allongée sur un lit de l’infirmerie, ne pouvant pas autorisée à se lever. Pour le moment, elle ne connaissait que l’infirmerie, n’étant pas autorisée à quitter cette pièce. Les seules personnes qu’elle voyait, étaient Bepo, l’ours et le second du bateau, ainsi que le capitaine lui-même et deux lurons, Sachi et Penguin. Ces deux derniers venaient souvent lui proposer des parties de cartes. Le capitaine venait la voir trois fois par jour, surtout au moment des repas, histoire d’être sûr qu’elle mangeait son plateau élaboré avec le cuisinier des Hearts.

Au cinquième jour, elle sentit l’exaspération et l’étouffement monter en elle. Les calmants qui la shootait un peu n’agissait plus. Elle n’en pouvait plus. Elle avait l’impression qu’elle allait mourir d’un moment à l’autre avec l’oppression qu’elle ressentait à la poitrine. Il fallait qu’elle sorte d’ici. Peu importe ce que le chirurgien de la mort lui disait, elle allait sortir de cette prison trop métallique à son goût. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était quand elle s’était réveillée, mais il n’y avait aucun bruit. Elle regarda par le hublot et aperçu non pas de l’eau, mais le ciel. Cela voulait dire que le sous-marin avait refait surface. C’était une chance pour elle de s’enfuir. Elle se leva précautionneusement et après avoir testé sa cheville, elle jugea que la douleur était supportable. Le bandage en place lui maintenait parfaitement le pied. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l’ouvrit lentement. Elle passa la tête pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait personne. Une fois pourtant dans le couloir, elle ne sut de quel côté se diriger. Mais elle n’avait pas trop le temps de réfléchir et prit le couloir de gauche.

Le sous-marin était immense et il y avait l’air d’avoir un nombre incalculable de couloir, tous aussi sombre les uns que les autres. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de portes et elle se demandait sérieusement comment faisait l’équipage pour ne pas se perdre. 

Au bout d’un moment, elle commença à entendre des voix et des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d’elle. Prise de panique, Ruby chercha du regard un endroit où se cacher. Elle finit par ouvrir une porte à sa droite. Elle entra rapidement et referma la porte. Elle s’appuya contre la porte, fermant les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur les bruits extérieurs.

\- Je te manquais à ce point, Miss ?

Ruby reconnut aussitôt la voix. Elle déglutit avec peine. Pourquoi fallait-il qu’elle tombe sur cet homme, le seul qu’elle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture ?

\- Ou alors, tu cherchais à quitter notre compagnie, peut-être ?

Ruby ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le spectacle qui s’offrait devant elle, la fit rougir comme une tomate trop mûre. Elle n’avait pas imaginé une seconde que le chirurgien de la mort puisse avoir un corps si parfait. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser toutes les pensées pas très pures qui germaient dans sa tête. Elle était tellement hypnotisée par le corps à moitié nu de Law qu’elle ne remarqua pas une seule seconde qu’elle se trouvait dans la chambre du capitaine.

Law, de son côté, ne se démontait pas et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- On aurait perdu sa langue, Miss Ruby ?  
\- Non, non, non. Mais tu ne peux pas te balader dans cette tenue ! S’exclama-t-elle d’une traite et en mettant une main devant ses yeux.  
\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis dans mes quartiers. Je me balade donc dans la tenue que je veux. Et d’ailleurs, que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais t’avoir bien dit de ne pas bouger jusqu’à nouvel ordre.  
\- J’en ai marre de ne rien faire. Je voulais prendre l’air et je n’ai plus mal.

Au même moment, quelqu’un toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez !  
\- Capitaine, la fille a disparu, s’exclama Bepo paniqué.

Bepo avait à peine fini sa phrase qu’il remarqua Ruby dans la chambre. Il tourna plusieurs fois sa tête vers son capitaine toujours en boxer et Ruby, avant de baisser la tête et de lâcher un “désolé”.

\- Eh toi, ne te fait pas de film, la peluche ! Je cherchais juste la sortie et je me suis trompée de porte.  
\- Il fallait demander. Désolé.  
\- Mais pourquoi il s’excuse ?  
\- Bepo, emmène notre amie au réfectoire. Je vous rejoins dans quelques instants.  
\- Très bien capitaine. Tu me suis ?  
\- Et si je refuse ? lança-t-elle en défie  
\- ça tombe bien, j’avais besoin d’un nouveau cobaye, lui répondit Law tout en s’approchant lentement de la miss.  
\- Non, non, c’est bon. Je vais le suivre.

Bepo la conduisit dans le dédale des couloirs et des escaliers. Il s’arrêta devant une porte, derrière laquelle s’élevait un boucan inimaginable dès le matin. L’ours se tourna vers elle avant d’ouvrir.

\- Ne fais pas attention aux gars. Ils sont un peu rustres. Il faut dire que tu es la seule femme à bord.  
\- Oh ne t’en fait pas. Le premier qui a un geste ou une parole déplacée, finira dans l’estomac de l’une de mes plantes carnivores.  
\- Ah ouais, pas cool. Désolé.

Ils entrèrent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Les discussions s’arrêtèrent quand ils remarquèrent la présence de Ruby. Penguin et Sachi se levèrent aussitôt.

\- Ruby !!!! Viens ici. Il y a encore de la place à côté de nous, lui annonça Sachi.

Elle se dirigea vers la table des deux seules personnes qu’elle connaissait, Bepo sur ses talons. Elle pensa d’un coup qu’il lui serait difficile de s’enfuir maintenant. Elle remarqua alors que tout l’équipage, hormis Bepo avait la même combinaison blanche. L’un des pirates qu’elle ne connaissait pas, lui apporta une tasse fumante.

\- Tiens du café frais. J’m’appelle Al et je suis le cuistot du sous-marin.  
\- Merci et enchantée. Moi c’est Ruby.  
\- Je sais qui tu es. Sachi et Penguin n’ont pas arrêté de parler de toi. On avait tous hâte de voir ton minois. Vas-y sers toi avant que ces goinfres aient tout englouti.  
\- Merci.

Ruby commença à manger sans plus attendre. Tout en dégustant son croissant, elle répondait aux questions des pirates à sa table, tout en faisant attention de ne pas trop en dire. Elle était tellement dans la discussion qu’elle n’entendit pas le capitaine entrer dans le réfectoire et s’installer en face d’elle.

\- Au fait Ruby, tu viens d’où ? Demanda Sachi soudain.

Son regard s’assombrit soudainement.

\- Tu n’es pas obligée de répondre, hein.  
\- Je viens d’une île céleste.  
\- Une quoi ? s’exclamèrent tous les pirates à sa table.  
\- Comme c’est intéressant, intervint Law, que personne n’avait remarqué jusqu’à maintenant. Si mes renseignements sont exacts et la Miss pourra me corriger si je me trompe, sur Grande Line, il y a une légende qui dit qu’il existerait une mer au-dessus des nuages et des peuples vivraient sur des îles nuages. Cela est-il exact ?  
\- Euh oui. Je ne sais pas combien il en existe vraiment en tout et on ne peut pas voyager d’une île à l’autre comme sur Grande Line. Certaines îles se déplacent et d’autres sont statiques.  
\- Cela serait vraiment chouette d’en visiter une, s’imagina Penguin. Les femmes doivent être des anges de la beauté.  
\- On ne va pas comme ça sur une île céleste et la plupart du temps, les bateaux s’écrasent sur la mer bleue, car ils ne peuvent voler assez haut, s’exclama-t-elle un peu trop vivement. Et puis les hommes de la mer bleue ne sont pas les bienvenues chez nous. Ils y apportent le malheur et la maladie.

Tout le monde la regarda quelques instants avant que Penguin ne reprenne la parole.

\- C’est horrible. Finalement, je ne suis pas très motivée pour y aller. Mais pourquoi dis-tu les hommes de la mer bleue ? Et pourquoi le malheur et la maladie ? Regarde, nous on est gentil.  
\- ça ne vous regarde pas.  
\- Si un jour, on doit y aller, on ira. Tout dépendra de la destination du logpose. Mais pour en revenir à toi Miss, comment es-tu descendu de ton île céleste ?  
\- Je… je ne veux pas en parler.  
\- Très bien, mais je finirai par le savoir. Si tu as fini, Bepo va t’amener à ta cabine. Je viendrai voir plus tard ta cheville. Dès que je jugerai que c’est bon, je t’affecterai à un poste comme tout le monde.  
\- Mais je n’ai jamais dit que je restais avec vous !!!!  
\- Allez, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. Tu verras, ici, c’est chouette, intervint Sachi. Et puis l’équipage manque un peu de membres féminins.  
\- Là n’est pas la question. J’ai mon propre objectif à atteindre et je dois le faire seul.  
\- Et quel est ton objectif qui t’oblige à rester seule, Miss ?  
\- Je ne peux pas le dire.  
\- Cela fait beaucoup de secrets. Vu que tu ne veux pas le dire, j’en conclu que tu peux rester à bord du sous-marin. Bepo, emmène la dans ses quartiers.

Ruby lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever et de suivre Bepo. Elle ne vit pas le sourire, qui en effrayait plus d’un, du capitaine. Le couloir dans lequel Bepo s’arrêta lui rappela quelque chose.

\- Voilà la porte de ta chambre. En face, c’est celle du capitaine et à côté, la mienne. Encore à côté, c’est celle de Sachi et de Penguin. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, continues par là et au bout il y a la salle de commande et de pilotage. Je suis souvent là-bas, vu que je suis le navigateur.  
\- Merci, mais ça ira, lui répondit-elle sans grande conviction.  
\- T’en fais pas, je te montrerais plus tard les petites subtilités pour s’y retrouver. Il ne faut pas croire, mais tout le monde se perd à l’intérieur sans les petites indications sur les parois.  
\- De toute façon je ne compte pas rester à bord longtemps.

Ruby entra dans sa cabine et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle fut subjuguée par la pièce. Sa chambre n’était pas si petite que ça et plutôt même spacieuse par rapport à la cabine sur son embarcation. Il y avait une couchette, fixait au mur, une table, une bibliothèque ainsi qu’une autre porte. Elle ouvrit la seconde porte et tomba sur une salle de bains avec une douche, elle était un peu étroite, mais au moins il y avait tout le confort. Elle retourna dans la pièce principale et remarqua que ses affaires étaient bien présentes. Elle fit un rapide inventaire de ses biens. Il ne manquait rien. Même son journal de bord était là, ce qui la rendit un peu perplexe, vu que le capitaine voulait avoir tout un tas d’informations. Certes, elle n’y avait pas consigné grand-chose, mais tout de même quelques informations utiles sur sa chasse. Elle décida de ranger ses affaires vu qu’elle allait rester ici un moment, au moins jusqu’à la prochaine escale. 

Une fois sa tâche accomplit, elle alla se doucher, profitant enfin des bienfaits de l’eau chaude sur ses muscles. Le savon qui avait été mis à sa disposition avait une odeur musquée, montrant bien qu’il n’y avait que des hommes à bord. Mais elle s’en fichait un peu, du moment qu’elle pouvait se laver. Elle passa du temps à laver ses cheveux qui avait pris une certaine longueur depuis la dernière coupe. Elle maugréa en pensant au temps qu’elle allait devoir passer pour démêler le tout. Elle s’installa sur le lit seulement vêtue d’un grand tee-shirt et d’un mini-short et commença par retirer le bandage trempé qui serrait un peu trop son pied maintenant. Elle avait complètement oublié de le retirer avant de se laver. Elle avait à peine fini que la porte s’ouvrit sur le capitaine qui n’avait même pas prit la peine de toquer.

\- Tu vois pourquoi je t’avais dit de ne pas bouger.  
\- Tu pourrais toquer avant d’entrer.  
\- Ceci est mon navire. Et de toute façon, tu n’as pas grand-chose à cacher que je n’ai déjà vu.   
\- Espèce de pervers !  
\- La prochaine insulte et je te savonne la langue. Maintenant, laisse-moi voir ta blessure ta blessure.

Il tira la chaise près du lit et lui saisit la cheville. Ruby s’attendait à souffrir, mais fut surprise de ne rien sentir. Elle regarda les mains du chirurgien qui manipulaient son pied blessé avec des gestes experts. Après un examen de quelques minutes, il appliqua une pommade avant de bander à nouveau afin d’immobiliser la cheville.

\- Elle est sur la bonne voie. Toutefois, t’être déplacée ce matin l’a fait gonfler un peu plus. Repos pour le reste de la matinée. Pour aller à la cantine, tu utiliseras ces béquilles.  
\- Cela veut dire que je vais devoir, rester cloîtrer ici, soupira-t-elle.  
\- À côté du réfectoire, il y a une salle de repos avec une bibliothèque. Le principal est que tu reposes ta cheville. Plus tu la solliciteras et plus elle mettra de temps à guérir correctement.  
\- OK, capitula-t-elle.  
\- On dit “compris capitaine” ou “oui capitaine”. Il y a deux règles principales ici. La première est que j’ordonne et tu obéis. La deuxième est que tu n’as aucun droit de me donner des ordres. Suis ces règles et tout se passera bien. Désobéis et c’est dans la chambre froide que tu iras réfléchir à tes actes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
\- Oui, répondit-elle entre ses dents.  
\- Je n’ai pas compris.  
\- Oui capitaine.  
\- Bien. Tu vois, tu peux quand tu veux.  
\- Un jour, tu me le paieras, grogna-t-elle.  
\- Je n’en doute pas. Mais soit prête à assumer tes actes aussi.

Law se leva et quitta la pièce afin de faire un tour dans son bureau et de traiter les dernières informations qu’il avait pu récolter grâce à ses hommes lors du petit-déjeuner. Les dernières nouvelles l’intéressaient au plus haut point. Ce n’était pas tous les jours que l’on pouvait avoir sous la main une céleste. Cela allait être un vrai plaisir de l’étudier. Il nota toutes les données du matin dans le dossier de Ruby. Quand il eut fini, il fit le tour de l’équipage afin de donner ses instructions, avant de se rendre dans la salle commune où il trouva, sans étonnement, Ruby installée confortablement sur l’un des canapés, lisant un livre tout en prenant des notes. Il prit le journal et s’installa à son tour afin de lire les dernières nouvelles sur Grande Line.

Ruby arrêta son travail quand Al vint la prévenir que le déjeuner était prêt. Elle se leva et prit les béquilles et quitta la salle. Dans le couloir, le sous-marin tangua et elle perdit l’équilibre ne pouvant pas s’appuyer sur son pied. Elle fut retenue in-extrémiste par une main tatouée.

\- Alors Miss, on n’a pas le pied marin ? lui lança-t-il avec sourire.  
\- Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, très drôle.  
\- Si tu veux, je peux te porter.  
\- Non merci, je me débrouille toute seule.

Une fois le tangage fini, elle reprit appuie sur les béquilles et se dirigea vers la cantine suivit d’un peu trop près par le capitaine.


	4. crise d'angoisse

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient pour Ruby. Dès qu’elle quittait sa cabine, il y avait toujours quelqu’un qui l’accompagnait pour lui éviter de se perdre. Le peu d’intimité qu’elle pouvait trouver, était souvent troublé par la venue impromptue de Law. La seule chose qui avait changé fut qu’il n’était pas revenu à la charge concernant son passé et son objectif. Au bout d’une dizaine de jours, elle put enfin se passer des béquilles. Elle avait toujours un bandage de maintien et n’était pas autorisée à faire le moindre effort physique. Elle passait donc son temps entre sa cabine et la salle commune. Bien évidemment Sachi et Penguin l’invitèrent à jouer de temps en temps avec eux aux cartes, histoire de lui changer les idées. De temps à autre, elle avait une sensation d’oppression dans sa poitrine et elle avait besoin d’oxygène, de respirer l’air frais. Mais Law avait été formel et lui interdisait de se rendre sur l pont. Elle gérait du coup ses crises d’angoisse avec plus ou moins de difficulté, ne voulant absolument rien lui avoué. Dans sa tête, il n’y avait qu’un seul mot, s’enfuir de là.

Vingt jours après avoir embarqué Ruby

Tout était paisible au sein du sous-marin. Chacun vaquait à ses tâches. Ruby faisait une énième partie de poker avec les garçons et une fois encore remporta la mise. Bepo entra dans la pièce et se laissa tomber au sol.

\- Ben alors, qu’est-ce qui se passe Bepo ? Lui demanda Penguin.  
\- J’en peux plus. Il me faut de l’air frais. Je suis en train de mourir.  
\- C’est toi qui es sensé savoir quand nous arriverons à la prochaine île.  
\- Dans un sens, il faudrait y arriver rapidement, intervint Al. Nos réserves s’amenuisent de jour en jour.  
\- On suit toujours la direction du log, mais pour le moment, il n’y a rien à l’horizon. Mais si on pouvait au moins remonter un peu à la surface, cela serait parfait.  
\- J’ai compris, abdiqua Sachi. Je vais voir pour qu’on remonte un peu en surface.

Sur ces mots, le rouquin partit en direction de la cabine du capitaine afin de lui demander l’autorisation. Il lui fallut insister longuement pour enfin avoir l’autorisation, Law refusant que Ruby soit seule à l’extérieur. Sachi avait obtenu que quelqu’un la surveillerait en permanence, tant qu’ils seraient à la surface.

Une heure plus tard, le sous-marin fit surface pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Le temps étant au beau fixe, ils sortirent tous profiter du soleil. Ruby qui pâlissait et semblait de plus en plus fatiguée au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, enfermée dans cette boîte de conserve, se retint de sauter de joie dès qu’elle avait su qu’ils allaient pouvoir profiter d’un peu du soleil et de l’air marin. Elle avait suivi le mouvement et dès le contact du soleil sur sa peau, elle se sentit revivre. Elle s’allongea sur le petit pont, Bepo près d’elle. Rapidement, elle s’endormit, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Law les rejoignit et s’installa contre Bepo une demi-heure plus tard. Il regardait ou plutôt détaillait sans retenue la nouvelle recrue. Il remarqua aussitôt qu’elle avait repris des couleurs. Il se nota dans un coin de la tête de vérifier ce soir sa blessure et l’une de ses théorie sur le pouvoir de la miss.

Alors que tout le monde profitait de cet après-midi de beau temps, la paix fut troublée par le tangage soudain du sous-marin. Certains Heart faillirent passer par-dessus bord.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Law tout en se relevant.  
\- Capitaine, il y a quelque chose sous l’eau.  
\- Que tout le monde regagne son poste. Préparez-vous à l’immersion.

Tous les Heart obéirent aussitôt, sauf la rose. Elle s’était relevée en même temps que tout le monde, s’était rapproché du bord et regardait par-dessus le bastingage, essayant de distinguer l’ombre qui se dessinait sous le sous-marin. La forme était plus grande que le sous-marin lui-même. Elle se redressa vivement.

\- Je crois que c’est une mauvaise idée de plonger. La chose qui nous a percutée est un monstre marin et apparemment plus grand que le navire.  
\- Sous l’eau, nous pourrons aller à la vitesse maximale pour le distancer.  
\- Ce n’est vraiment pas une bonne idée.  
\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Miss. Maintenant soit tu viens par toi-même à l’intérieur, soit….

Il ne put finir sa phrase, qu’une nouvelle secousse les propulsa tous les deux au sol. Ruby se retrouva contre le torse du capitaine qui d’un geste rapide l’avait maintenu contre lui pour ne pas qu’elle se blesse plus.

\- Non mais il va voir ce poulpe. Je vais le donner à bouffer à mes plantes.  
\- On verra ça plus tard. Lève-toi t’es lourde.  
\- Je ne suis pas lourde du tout.  
\- Si plus qu’à ton arrivée.

Ruby se releva, vexée par la remarque du chirurgien. Ce dernier une fois debout la traîna sans ménagement dans le sous-marin et ferma la porte. Il ordonna aussitôt l’immersion et se dirigea vers la salle des commandes. Ruby suivit le mouvement, voulant voir comment le capitaine des Heart allait les tirer de là. Ce dernier gardait complètement son calme. Il demanda à Sachi de pousser les machines au maximum afin de semer le monstre. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour finalement mettre assez de distance entre eux et que le monstre finisse par abandonner. Tous à bord du sous-marin laissèrent échapper un souffle de soulagement. 

Tout le monde était tellement absorbé par les évènements que personne ne vit le visage livide de Ruby, ainsi que sa respiration rapide. Elle n’avait jamais pénétré dans la salle de pilotage et maintenant elle savait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas rester. L’endroit était très exigu et sombre, faisant monter son angoisse rapidement. 

\- Alors Miss, on doute encore de mes compétences ?  
\- Non, je n’ai jamais douté de tes compétences.  
\- Vraiment ? Pourtant tout à l’heure, tu ne voulais pas qu’on plonge.  
\- Laisse tomber. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Sans plus attendre, Ruby quitta la salle des commandes sous la stupéfaction de Bepo et de Sachi. Elle retourna rapidement dans sa cabine et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle n’aimait pas, mais vraiment pas être confinée dans ce sous-marin. Tout à l’heure, elle s’était sentie revivre. Le vent et le soleil qui caressaient son visage l’avaient fait sentir vivante. Mais dès que Law avait ordonné l’immersion du sous-marin, un sentiment de panique avait commencé à grandir en elle. Sans compter que cela ne s’était pas arrangé quand elle avait vu la taille de l’animal. Elle détestait les endroits clos et dépourvus de lumière, mais elle ne pouvait le dire au capitaine des Heart. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il ait une arme contre elle. Cela n’était pas concevable pour elle. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration calme. Elle ne s’était pas rendue compte que celle-ci était devenue rapide et irrégulière. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur ses poumons. Elle bloqua à l’inspiration quelques secondes avant d’expirer profondément. Malheureusement, cela ne dura que quelques minutes. Elle n’entendit pas la porte s’ouvrir.

\- Dis, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Lui demanda le capitaine. Je déteste qu’on parte sans me donner d’explications.

Ruby lui tournait le dos, mais il remarqua les épaules de la fille monter et descendre rapidement. Cela l’intrigua fortement. Il était sûr pourtant qu’elle se portait comme un charme, il y avait encore une demi-heure. Il se rapprocha d’elle.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’as ? Tu chiales parce que j’avais raison ?

Voyant qu’elle ne répondait toujours pas, il posa une main sur son épaule afin de la retourner vers lui. Cette dernière sursauta et perdit sa concentration pour calmer sa respiration qui redevint irrégulière, mais aussi bruyante. Aussitôt, Law, la fit se lever et l’aida à traverser rapidement le couloir pour aller à l’infirmerie. Au passage, il croisa Penguin et Sachi à qui il ordonna de le suivre et de préparer l’oxygène et le masque à haute concentration.

En arrivant, il la fit monter sur la table d’auscultation. Sans vraiment en être consciente, elle s’agrippait désespérément au sweat du chirurgien.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a capitaine ? Demanda Sachi.  
\- Elle nous fait de l’hyperventilation due à une crise d’angoisse, je suppose. Ruby, je sais que tu m’entends. Essayes de te calmer. Vide ta tête et ne pense plus à rien qu’à respirer. Va me chercher Tom.  
\- Tout de suite, capitaine.  
\- Tenez capitaine, l’oxygène est prêt, intervint Penguin en lui tendant le masque.

Sachi, partie aussitôt vers la cabine où se reposait normalement son nakama. Il savait que c’était son quart de pause. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient dans l’infirmerie.

\- Prépare-moi, une dose de calmant.

À l’entente de ce mot, elle se mit à repousser le capitaine en paniquant encore plus. Sachi aida Law à la maintenir contre la table. Ils l’attachèrent avec les sangles prévues à cet effet. Tout le temps de la manœuvre, Law ne cessa pas une seconde de lui parler, essayant tant bien que mal à la faire revenir parmi eux. Quand Tom lui tendit la seringue, il lui injecta rapidement le contenu. L’effet se fit ressentir au bout de quelques secondes seulement, mais avant de perdre connaissance, les quatre hommes virent le désespoir dans son regard et une larme coula le long de sa joue avant de fermer les yeux. Law lui mit aussitôt le masque d’oxygène et régla le débit. La crise d’hyperventilation se calma lentement.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé pour la mettre dans cet état ? Demanda Penguin.  
\- Peut-être le monstre marin, lui répondit Sachi.  
\- Tu crois qu’une personne avec la marine et les chasseurs de prime aux fesses aurait peur d’un simple monstre marin ?  
\- Je ne pense pas. Dites-moi les gars, comment était-elle une fois qu’elle fut sortie dehors ?  
\- Ben, elle était plus vivante. On lui a proposé même de pêcher avec nous, mais elle a préféré s’allonger en plein soleil, intervint Sachi.  
\- Depuis qu’elle savait qu’on remontait, elle était devenue plus bavarde et plus enjouée, rajouta Penguin. Cela faisait plaisir à voir. On aurait dit le jour et la nuit.  
\- Je ne pense pas que cela ait à voir avec le monstre marin. Je pense qu’elle a subi un traumatisme et qu’il y a eu un élément déclencheur.  
\- Vous avez vu sa tête quand vous avez demandé à Tom le calmant. On aurait dit qu’elle pensait qu’on allait la tuer. Maintenant qu’elle est calme, on devrait peut-être la détacher ?  
\- Non, il vaut mieux la laisser ainsi. Si elle reprend connaissance sans la présence de quelqu’un et qu’elle panique encore, cela pourrait être grave. Elle pourrait attenter à sa propre vie. Je vais lui faire un bilan rapide pour voir si sa crise n’a pas eu d’autres conséquences. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Dites à Bepo de venir ici.  
\- Bien capitaine, répondirent-ils en chœur.

En attendant la venue de Bepo, il fit une prise de sang à la gamine, ainsi que différents tests, dont il mit les résultats dans son dossier. Il lui défit le bandage de la cheville et constata qu’il n’y avait plus aucune trace de sa blessure. Même les cicatrices avaient disparu. Quand Bepo entra dans l’infirmerie, il lui posa plusieurs questions sur le comportement de Ruby quand il l’avait à l’œil. Il pouvait faire confiance à son second pour lui donner le maximum de détail sans lui demander. Il nota le tout afin de pouvoir relire l’ensemble pour tenter de tirer des conclusions sur ce qui se passait. Mais une bonne partie du mystère ne pourrait être résolue qu’au moment où sa nouvelle nakama reviendrait à elle. Pour le moment, elle allait dormir pendant plusieurs heures.

Peu avant minuit, il eut enfin les résultats de la prise de sang. Il n’avait pas quitté le chevet de la patiente. Il lui avait finalement retiré le masque quand, il jugea sa saturation en oxygène dans le sang normale. Il nota la présence d'une molécule étrange dans la composition du sang. Après quelques tests, il finit par trouver ce que cela était. Il laissa passer un sourire sur ses lèvres. Cette fille était vraiment, mais vraiment un cas très intéressant à étudier. Il quitta quelques instants l’infirmerie afin de se diriger vers la salle commune où il trouva le mécano du sous-marin.

\- J’aurais un travail à te confier Duck.  
\- Pas de soucis capitaine. Si c’est dans mes compétences.  
\- Peux-tu faire un schéma et une liste du matériel pour la création d’une lampe à UV ?  
\- Pas de souci, mais pourquoi en voulez-vous une ? Vous avez envie de faire une salle de bronzage ?  
\- Ce n’est qu’à but thérapeutique.  
\- Bien capitaine. Avez-vous un délai ?  
\- Le plus vite sera le mieux.  
\- Je m’y mets dès demain matin alors.  
\- Merci.

Le capitaine retourna à l’infirmerie. Il installa une poche de glucose afin que sa plante verte ne fasse pas d’hypoglycémie à son réveil. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et s’installa sur le canapé qui lui servait souvent de deuxième lit. Il ôta son chapeau et son sweat et s’allongea afin d’avoir quelques heures de sommeil.

Pas très loin de lui, Ruby avait son esprit hanté par des cauchemars.


	5. Le chirurgien psychotpathe

Ruby ouvrit grand les yeux et tenta de se redresser, mais n’y parvint pas. Elle remarqua en baissant son regard qu’elle était attachée à un lit. Elle ne ressentait pas la fatigue du granit marin, donc elle pouvait se défaire des entraves sans aucun souci. Elle regarda autour d’elle et constata qu’elle n’était pas dans sa chambre, mais à l’infirmerie. Que s’était-il passé pour qu’elle se retrouve dans cette position. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, comme si on l’avait droguée. Elle entendit quelqu’un bougeait derrière elle. Elle commença à paniquer de nouveau. Elle devait fuir avant qu’on ne la découpe.

\- Du calme Ruby, ce n’est que moi.

Aussitôt, elle se calma, mais resta sur la défensive, ses mouvements étant entravés.

\- Pourquoi je suis attachée ?  
\- Te rappelles-tu de ce qui s’est passé hier ?  
\- Comment ça hier ? ça fait combien de temps que je suis attachée ?  
\- Réponds à ma question, trancha-t-il.  
\- Je…je faisais une sieste sur le pont quand il y a eu un monstre marin et tu m’as obligé à rentrer dans le sous-marin. Mais après, c’est le trou noir et je me réveille attachée.

Law l’observa attentivement. Il vit dans le regard de sa nakama, qu’elle ne lui mentait pas. Il y avait plutôt au fond une lueur d’incompréhension et de peur.

\- Pour le moment repose-toi. Nous devrions arriver rapidement sur une île. Je viendrais tout à l’heure t’apporter le petit-déjeuner et j’aurai quelques questions auxquelles il me faudra absolument des réponses.  
\- Ça dépendra de tes questions et surtout si tu me détaches.  
\- C’est pour ta santé, donc tu n’auras pas le choix. Maintenant dors.

Sans un mot de plus, il retourna vers le canapé et récupéra son sweat. Il quitta l’infirmerie afin de prendre une bonne douche et d’aller au réfectoire pour son premier café sur jour. En arrivant dans la salle commune, Sachi et Penguin, lui tombèrent dessus pour avoir des nouvelles. Les autres membres de l’équipage étaient aussi au courant de ce qui s’était passé la vieille et s’inquiétaient de l’état de santé de la petite dernière. Law les rassura et leur promit qu’elle serait de retour dans cette salle pour le déjeuner.

Al prépara un plateau spécial pour Ruby. Le capitaine le prit au moment de retourner à l’infirmerie. Quand il franchit la porte, il trouva la Miss assise sur le lit, sans aucune entrave. Une veine d’agacement apparu brièvement sur sa tempe droite, mais il ne montra aucunement son énervement à sa nakama.

\- Faut que je pense à mettre du granit marin dedans, dorénavant.  
\- Je n’aime pas être attaché comme une bête.  
\- C’était pour ta sécurité. Je t’expliquerai ce qui s’est passé après que tu aies répondu à mes questions.  
\- C’est du chantage.  
\- Je sais, mais c’est moi qui pose les règles.   
\- Tu n’as pas le droit de me traiter comme tu le fais.  
\- Et je te traite comment ? J’aimerais bien savoir ce qui te fais penser que je te maltraite depuis le début. Tu ne cherches même pas à t’intégrer à l’équipage. Tu nous prends pour une menace, ce que je doute fortement que l’on soit.

Ruby baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Dans le fond, elle savait qu’il avait raison et que c’était elle qui depuis le début refusait toute aide extérieure. Mais elle ne voulait plus avoir d’attache avec qui que ce soit. C’était beaucoup trop douloureux de perdre des gens qu’on aime.

\- Que veux tu savoir ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure  
\- J’aimerai que tu me parles de ton fruit du démon. Je sais que c’est un paramécia, mais cela s’arrête là.  
\- Le fruit que j’ai mangé est le fruit phyto phyto. Je peux faire pousser des plantes à partir de matière végétale et transformer une partie de mon corps ou son intégralité en plante.  
\- Y a-t-il à ta connaissance des effets secondaires sur ton corps de type biologique.

Ruby regarda un instant le capitaine. Comment savait-il ça ? Elle avait toujours fait attention à ce que cela ne se sache pas, car les effets secondaires l’affaiblissaient considérablement et quotidiennement.

\- J’attends, Miss.  
\- Pas à ma connaissance.  
\- Tu mens. Je n’aime pas les menteuses.  
\- Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler. Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas t’en servir contre moi ? Personne.

Law se rapprocha dangereusement de Ruby. Il tira le visage de la rose sans ménagement près du siens.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu fais partie de mon équipage. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je me servirais de tes points faibles. Et je dois aussi te rappeler que je suis ton médecin depuis que tu es ma nakama. Donc afin de palier au moindre problème, il est plus que normal que je connaisse ce qui ne va pas.

C’est bien la première fois qu’un membre de son équipage remettait son honneur en doute. Il avait envie de lui faire passer un séjour dans la chambre froide pour lui remettre les idées en place. Mais il n’était pas non plus très motivé pour devoir la soigner encore une fois après. Il finit donc par la lâcher et retourna s’asseoir en face d’elle.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais.

Ruby rageait au fond d’elle. Comment osait-il lui demander cela alors que pour elle, cela équivalait à se mettre à nue. Voyant une lourde menace planait dans le regard du chirurgien, elle soupira.

\- Il existe plusieurs effets négatifs avec mon fruit du démon. Cela va d’une simple fatigue à l’empoisonnement de mon sang. Depuis que j’ai ce pouvoir, mon sang a modifié sa composition. En plus des globules rouges et blancs, il y a aussi de la chlorophylle. Je fonctionne donc comme une plante. Sans l’utiliser, je peux fatiguer si je reste dans un lieu clos trop longtemps. Du coup, mes blessures peuvent mettre plus de temps à guérir. Ça, c’est les effets les moins nocifs.  
\- Et les plus nocifs ?  
\- Lorsque j’utilise ma plus forte attaque, c’est-à-dire lorsque je transforme mon corps en une plante vénéneuse, le poison que je produis s’infiltre dans mon sang et détruit les globules. Je ne l’ai utilisé qu’une seule fois et j’ai mis plus d’un mois pour m’en remettre. Voilà, c’est tout ce que je sais. T’es content ?

Law gratta quelques notes dans le dossier qu’il avait entre ses mains, tout en réfléchissant à l’ensemble des informations qu’il venait de récolter. Il ne s’attendait pas à voir un fruit du démon si nocif pour le détenteur, et ce qu’il avait appris ne l’aidait pas pour la crise qu’elle avait faite hier. Il avait besoin de vérifier encore quelque chose. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de l’infirmerie.

\- Suis-moi.  
\- On va où ?  
\- Tu verras bien.

Elle se leva à son tour et suivit Law dans le dédale des couloirs. Ils descendirent au plus profond du sous-marin, dans la partie où se trouvaient son labo et la chambre froide. C’est là qu’il faisait d’ailleurs le plus sombre et le plus froid. Sans se retourner, il continua d’avancer. Cette zone étant vide de toute vie, le moindre bruit était démultiplié. Il entendit donc la respiration de Ruby qui commençait à accélérer. Il continua ainsi jusqu’à la porte de son labo. Sans même se retourner et avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, il lui demanda.

\- Est-ce que par hasard, tu ne serais pas claustrophobe ?  
\- Non, pas du tout, lui répondit-elle essoufflée.  
\- Je te l’ai dit, ne me mens pas. Allez, on retourne à l’infirmerie.

Il passa devant elle et la tira par le bras, voulant tout de même éviter qu’elle lui fasse une crise au fin fond du sous-marin. Arrivée à destination, il la fit asseoir sur la table d’auscultation et lui mit le masque d’oxygène le temps que le début de panique se calme. Pendant ce temps, il remplit de nouveau le dossier. Il allait devoir l’aider à passer au-dessus de sa peur des endroits clos, car désormais, sa vie se ferait à bord du sous-marin. Après avoir tout consigné, il retourna près d’elle. Il constata que tout était revenu à la normale à peu près. Il lui retira le masque et lui donna enfin son plateau de petit-déjeuner. Elle le mangea avec avidité, vu qu’elle avait sauté le dîner. Soudain, les explications que Law devait lui fournir lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé hier ? J’ai répondu à tes questions.  
\- Tu as fait une crise d’angoisse et de claustrophobie. Elle s’est déclenchée sûrement avec la menace du monstre marin. Par contre, je me demande d’où vient cette peur des endroits clos.  
\- Je n’en sais rien.  
\- Je pense que si. Je finirai par le savoir. Sinon à la prochaine île, Duck ira se fournir en matériaux pour t’installer un appareil qui diffusera des UV que tu devras utiliser une heure par jour lorsque nous serons en immersion. Concernant ton pouvoir, tu as l’interdiction formelle d’utiliser la transformation totale.  
\- Je fais ce que je veux avec mon pouvoir. Tu n’as pas à me donner d’ordre pour l’utiliser.  
\- Si tu refuses d’obéir, alors je ferais en sorte que tu portes un bracelet en granit marin H24.  
\- Tu n’oserais tout de même pas ?  
\- Tu veux peut-être tester, mais je te le déconseille fortement. Les gars pourront te le dire. Je n’ai qu’une seule parole et je l’applique à la lettre. Quand tu auras fini de manger, tu iras aider Al à la cuisine pour le repas de midi.

Ayant eu assez de prise de tête depuis son réveil, elle ne chercha pas à ne pas obéir. Quand elle arriva à la cuisine, Al fut soulagé de la voir en forme. Il lui annonça le menu et lui donna ses tâches. Bien évidemment, il lui donna peu de boulot et les quelques tâches qu’elle effectua furent très simples.

Midi arriva plus vite que prévu et tout le monde se réunit pour déjeuner. Ruby se chargea avec Al de la mise en place des plats sur les tables avant de s’asseoir à son tour. Elle se retrouva en face du chirurgien, qu’elle aurait volontiers effacé de sa vue pour le reste de sa journée. L’après-midi, elle reprit son habitude de parcourir un livre dans la salle commune.

Pendant ce temps-là, Duck présentait son projet à la demande de Law qui approuva sans aucun souci. Le but étant d’améliorer les conditions de vie pour Ruby. Il avait déjà sollicité Duck pour trouver aussi une solution pour Bepo qui ne supportait pas les profondeurs et avait en permanence trop chaud.

Le soir au dîner, le capitaine annonça que le sous-marin entrait dans une zone stable qui signalait l’arrivée sur une île pour le lendemain. Tous sautèrent de joie de pouvoir retrouver un peu la terre ferme. Malheureusement, tout le monde déchanta vite et Ruby encore plus, quand il annonça que l’île en question était une île hivernale.

Cette dernière se sentait dépitée. Elle ne détestait une chose plus que tout, hormis les légumes, le froid. En plus pour couronner le tout, elle n’avait pas de vêtement chaud. Elle était sûre que Law lui interdirait de sortir en débardeur et short. Après le dîner, les garçons proposèrent de faire une partie de poker. Ruby accepta tout de suite, voulant se changer les idées au lieu de penser à demain. Elle prit place autour de la table de jeu. Law et Bepo, étaient quant à eux, tranquillement installés sur les canapés, à lire le journal ou juste regarder les autres s’amuser.

Chacun retourna à sa cabine vers une heure du matin. Au moment où elle entra dans sa cabine, le capitaine qui l’avait suivi, l’empêcha de fermer la porte.

\- Demain matin, tu passeras à ma cabine que je te passe une tenue appropriée pour pouvoir sortir.  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin de ta charité.  
\- Ce n’est pas de la charité. Mais demain, tu sortiras avec un groupe et tu auras une tâche à accomplir comme tout le monde.  
\- Bien reçu, capitaine, lui répondit-elle avec un soupir à fendre l’âme.

Ruby rumina une bonne partie de la nuit. Le chirurgien commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Elle devait vraiment fuir loin de lui au plus vite. Finalement d’avoir des vêtements adaptés pour une île hivernale, l’aiderait pour quitter le sous-marin et ce capitaine de malheur. Encore quelques heures de patience et elle pourrait goûter à nouveau à la liberté. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu’elle s’endormit.

Malgré une nuit agitée, Ruby se leva la première dans le sous-marin, hormis les hommes qui étaient de garde. Elle se doucha et alla à la cuisine afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Un sourire était présent sur son visage. D’ici la fin de la matinée, elle serait loin, très loin de cet équipage.


	6. La fugue

Le sous-marin commençait à remonter lentement avant d’arrimer dans le port. Tout le monde était à présent debout. Ruby n’était toujours pas allée voir Law pour avoir des vêtements chauds. Malgré qu’elle fut à l’intérieur du sous-marin, elle ressentait déjà le froid extérieur. Bepo lui avait annoncé qu’il faisait -17°C dehors. Elle se sentit frigorifiée soudainement, et depuis le petit déjeuner, elle s’était réfugiée sous sa couette. Pour elle, s’était tout bonnement impossible de mettre le moindre pied dehors. Pourtant, elle devait se bouger si elle voulait avoir une chance de fuir du sous-marin et retrouver enfin sa liberté et ses propres aventures. Elle entendit trois coups à sa porte.

\- Il n’y a personne !  
\- Vraiment, je peux donc entrer. Dis donc, Miss, tu ne devais pas venir me voir ?  
\- Tu rigoles, j’espère. Il fait trop froid pour que je sorte.  
\- Je n’aime pas les tirs au flanc dans l’équipage. À moins que tu aies une bonne excuse, tu as deux minutes pour te lever.  
\- Je ne peux pas, je suis malade.  
\- Vraiment ! Va falloir que j’arrange ça, alors, lui répondit-il un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin de toi. Je dois juste rester au chaud.

Law fit demi-tour et alla dans sa chambre.

\- Room. Shambles.

Ruby se retrouva dans les bras de son capitaine. Elle lâcha un cri sous la surprise.

\- Non mais tu n’as pas le droit de faire ça !  
\- En effet, tu as l’air d’avoir de la fièvre, tu es rouge.  
\- Non mais pas du tout, c’est de ta faute, lui lança-t-elle tout en essayant de se défaire des bras du chirurgien. Lâche-moi tout de suite, espèce de pervers.  
\- Uniquement si tu décides enfin de coopérer gentiment ? Ou alors je t’habille moi-même ?  
\- Non, non, non je vais le faire. Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix.  
\- Non, c’est exact.

Il la jeta littéralement sur son lit avant de se diriger vers son armoire et de sortir des vêtements qu’il lui envoya sur la tête.

\- Le pantalon sera un peu trop grand, mais c’est tout ce qu’il y a de disponible pour le moment. Tu as deux minutes pour te changer.  
\- Comme si j’allais me changer devant toi.  
\- La salle de bains est juste derrière toi. Dépêche-toi, le temps s’écoule.  
\- Tu vas le regretter, dit-elle entre ses dents.  
\- Serait-ce des menaces ?  
\- Non, capitaine, je n’oserai pas.

Elle fila rapidement dans la salle de bains et enfila sa tenue du jour. Elle dut replier le pantalon. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ressemblait ni plus ni moins au capitaine, mais en fille, dans cet accoutrement. Quand elle sortit, il lui tendit une veste et une écharpe. Ils quittèrent la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle commune.

\- Bon avant de passer au repos que vous avez tous mérité, on va déjà bosser. Al, Sachi et Penguin, vous vous chargerez du ravitaillement. Bepo, et Ruby, vous me suivez, on va à la pêche aux informations. Les autres, vous nettoyez et réparez si nécessaire le sous-marin. Duck, je te laisse te charger des achats pour le projet.  
\- Bien capitaine, répondirent-ils tous à l’unisson sauf Ruby, pas du tout ravie de devoir encore côtoyer le chirurgien.

Le fait de passer encore du temps avec son “capitaine”, rendait délicat ses plans de fuite. Ils étaient purement et simplement en train de s’effondrer les uns après les autres. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de déception qui n’échappa pas au chirurgien.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss ?  
\- Non, rien du tout. J’ai hâte de sortir prendre un peu l’air.  
\- Bien. Nous accosterons dans vingt minutes.  
\- Ruby, viens, je vais te prêter une paire de chaussures, lui dit Penguin.  
\- Pourquoi ? J’ai mes baskets.  
\- Tes pieds vont être trempés rapidement. Tu risques des engelures.  
\- Et ça fait mal ?  
\- Horriblement mal. Tu ne peux plus marcher pendant des semaines.  
\- Euh ouais, sans façon. Je te suis.  
\- Au fait, j’adore la version féminine du capitaine.  
\- Oh tais-toi ! J’ai l’impression d’être un manchot.  
\- T’inquiètes, je suis sûr que tu vas avoir des vêtements neufs durant l’escale.  
\- Je n’en ai pas besoin.  
\- Tu verras, tu changeras d’avis.  
\- Si tu le dis.

Arrivée devant la cabine de Penguin, il lui ouvrit la porte. C’était la première fois qu’elle entrait dans une autre cabine que celle du capitaine ou la sienne. Celle-ci était sobre. Un lit superposé fixé au mur était le principal meuble. Un rideau était tiré dans un angle, mais des vêtements qui dépassaient, on devinait que cela était le dressing improvisé. Penguin fouilla quelques instants rajoutant une couche au bordel déjà présent. Sachi arriva quelques minutes plus tard afin de se changer pour aller dehors.

\- T’es venue pour une paire de chaussures ?  
\- Euh ouais.  
\- Tu verras, elles sont confortables et chaudes. Le capitaine les avait achetés pour l’équipage avant notre entrée sur Grande Line.  
\- Super.  
\- Les voilà ! S’écria Penguin victorieux. Elles risquent d’être une pointure plus grande que ta pointure, mais c’est moi qui ait les plus petits pieds après toi, dans l’équipage.  
\- Je ressemblerai encore plus à un clown. Il ne manquera plus que le nez rouge.  
\- Tu n’as pas l’air ravi d’aller sur l’île, remarqua Sachi.  
\- Je déteste le froid. Depuis que je vous ai rencontré, j’ai perdu ma liberté. J’ai l’impression d’être un jouet entre les mains de Trafalgar. Je ne contrôle plus ma vie.  
\- Pour le froid, à part Bepo, personne n’est fan. Si le capitaine ne t’avait pas sauvé ce jour-là, tu serais en route pour Impel Down à l’heure qu’il est. Je ne pense pas non plus qu’on t’est privé de ta liberté. Tu es hostile et sur tes gardes en permanence. Tu n’accordes aucune confiance à personne. Tu ne trompes personne, tu sais. C’est pour cela que tout le monde te garde à l’œil. Le capitaine a décidé de te prendre dans l’équipage, car tu apportes un plus au groupe. Arrête de te braquer, d’être hostile et intègre toi et tu verras que la vie chez les Heart est loin d’être une prison. Tu n’es pas un jouet pour le capitaine, mais sa nakama.  
\- Oui Sachi a raison, renchérit Penguin.  
\- J’ai toujours été solitaire et je ne compte pas changer. La seule fois où j’ai voulu faire confiance, j’ai été trahie et on a tenté de me tuer.  
\- On est différent, ici, Ruby. Ouvre les yeux.  
\- Je…  
\- On arrive, intervint Bepo. Ruby, tu dois venir avec moi. Le capitaine nous attend.  
\- J'arrive Bepo ; merci pour les chaussures.  
\- Pas de quoi et réfléchi à notre discussion.

Ruby enfila les chaussures de Penguin et mit l’écharpe et la veste. Dehors, le blizzard soufflait. Les équipes désignées quittèrent le navire. Ruby avait du mal à se déplacer dans toute la neige et le vent faisait pleurer ses yeux. Les larmes semblaient geler aussitôt. Elle pesta tout le long du chemin après le capitaine. Bepo à côté d’elle semblait ne pas souffrir du climat, au contraire. Law, quant à lui, semblait marcher aussi sans difficulté, même s’il était légèrement courbé. Malgré le temps hostile, il y avait du monde dans les rues, ce qui l’étonna. Arrivée à une intersection, les groupes se séparèrent. Law donna à Sachi une liste et une bourse supplémentaire. Ils devaient tous se rejoindre à la taverne près du port au bout de deux heures.

Law amena d’abord son équipe dans une herboristerie afin de commander de nouveaux produits pour l’infirmerie. L’odeur des plantes fraîches ravit sa nakama pendant quelques minutes. Quand ils quittèrent l’office, Law les entraîna vers un bâtiment qui accueillait les touristes. D’après l’apothicaire, il pouvait obtenir tous les renseignements qu’il voulait là-bas. Le bâtiment avait un aspect circulaire et semblait monter haut dans le ciel. La capitaine des Heart alla poser ses questions à l’une des hôtesses, tandis que Ruby et Bepo faisaient le tour du propriétaire. Une douce chaleur régnait dans le bâtiment. Un guide leur indiqua que la tour s’élevait à plus de 800 mètres au-dessus du sol. Pour arriver en haut, ils avaient le choix entre un interminable escalier ou l’ascenseur en verre qui permettait de profiter de la vue au fur et à mesure de l’ascension. Ils choisirent la deuxième option. Bepo avertit son capitaine qui leur confirma qu’il les rejoindrait après. Il fallut dix minutes pour monter. Une fois le cap des six cents mètres atteint, les nuages laissèrent place au ciel bleu et au soleil. Cela raviva des souvenirs à Ruby. Arrivée tout en haut, ils s’émerveillèrent devant l’immensité bleue qui semblait reposer sur une mer de nuages.

\- On dirait presque chez moi.  
\- C’est comme ça sur ton île ?  
\- Oui, mais sur mon île, on peut se déplacer. Là-dessus, j’ai un doute. Et puis de mon île, on ne peut pas voir la mer bleue. Je vis à plus de dix mille mètres d’altitude. Nous avons une mer de nuage à la place.  
\- Il y a des poissons dedans ?  
\- Oh oui. Mais ils ne sont pas mangeables. Ils viennent de la mer bleue et ils se sont adaptés à leur nouveau milieu en devenant léger. Un jour, avec ma soeur, Azulis, on a voulu en attraper un, mais il a explosé quand on l’a harponné.  
\- Ils sont vraiment bizarres vos poissons.  
\- Les vôtres aussi.

Ils finirent par s’asseoir sur un banc et admirèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure le paysage. Quand Law arriva à son tour, ils devaient retourner au port afin de donner les instructions pour les prochaines soixante-douze heures, durée nécessaire pour recharger le logpose. Law fit un crochet sur le retour à une auberge où il loua plusieurs chambres pour l’équipage, histoire de changer un peu de dormir dans le sous-marin. Tout le monde était heureux même s’il fallait partager la chambre à plusieurs. Ruby n’échappa à la règle et allait devoir partager la sienne avec le chirurgien. Le seul point positif qu’elle trouvât dans son malheur, fut qu’il y avait deux lits simples. Une cheminée diffusait une douce chaleur. Law lui laissa le lit le plus près de l’âtre. Pendant qu’elle visitait la salle de bains, Sachi déposa un paquet sur son lit avant de gagner sa propre chambre qu’il partageait avec Penguin. Quand elle vit le paquet, elle fut intriguée. Elle ne se rappelait pas d’avoir fait le moindre achat. Elle le prit et l’ouvrit. Elle trouva à l’intérieur des sous-vêtements ainsi qu’une tenue chaude et un pyjama épais. Le tout semblait être à sa taille. Elle remarqua au pied du lit, une paire de chaussures montantes à sa taille. Elle jeta un œil en direction du capitaine qui ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. Elle finit par prendre la nouvelle tenue et retourna à la salle de bains. Une fois complètement réchauffée, elle se sécha rapidement et enfila sa nouvelle tenue. Elle ne flottait absolument pas dedans à son plus grand bonheur. Elle mit ses nouvelles chaussures et descendit au salon où se trouvait plusieurs nakamas.

\- Y a pas à dire, cela te va mieux quand même que la tenue du capitaine, lui dit Sachi.  
\- C’est qui qui les a posés dans ma chambre ?  
\- La capitaine m’a demandé de te trouver une tenue à ta taille. Contente ?  
\- Oui !!!! Elle est confortable et chaude.  
\- C’est le but. Tu vois, finalement, tu apprécies.  
\- Pas du tout. Je pouvais continuer à porter les autres vêtements.

Les nakamas présents éclatèrent de rire devant la réponse de Ruby. Leur première journée sur l’île se passa rapidement. Ruby n’ayant pas l’habitude du changement radical de temps, tomba pratiquement le nez dans l’assiette. Law la ramena dans la chambre et la coucha de redescendre auprès des autres.

Le lendemain fut décrété comme journée quartier libre jusqu’au dîner. Chacun était libre de faire ce qu’il voulait du moment de n’être jamais seul pour se balader en cas de souci. Ruby voulait aller à la pêche d’information pour elle-même. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu’elle n’était pas partie à la recherche de renseignements. Depuis son arrivée à bord du sous-marin pour être exact. Elle espérait ne pas avoir perdu sa trace. Après le petit-déjeuner, elle prétexta de la fatigue et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle se doutait que le chirurgien ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement. Elle se coucha et fit semblant de dormir. Au bout d’un moment, elle entendit la porte s’ouvrir et reconnut les pas de son capitaine. A force de faire semblant de dormir, elle finit par réellement rejoindre Morphée. Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, elle était à nouveau seule dans la chambre. Elle se chaussa rapidement et descendit à l’accueil. N’apercevant aucun Heart dans les environs, elle quitta l’auberge. Elle ne vit pas, Law, installé dans un coin qui n’attendait que ça pour se mettre à la suivre discrètement.

Ruby se rendit dans plusieurs endroits, dont les tavernes. À chaque fois, elle sortait un papier complètement usé sur lequel un avis de recherche était imprimé. À chaque fois, elle obtenait la même réponse négative. Au bout de trois heures et complètement congelée, elle sentit l’abandon la gagner. Elle décida de retourner à la tour pour profiter un peu du soleil. En sortant de la dernière taverne, elle remarqua que la neige avait redoublé d’effort. Elle ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle ne savait pas par où se diriger. Elle avançait à l’aveuglette quand elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle se retrouva sur les fesses, enfoncée dans la neige.

\- Putain de merde.  
\- Ce n’est pas très joli dans ta bouche, Miss.  
\- Non ! Tout sauf toi.  
\- Je vois que l’on doit discuter d’un certain point qui concerne les ordres que je donne.  
\- Il n’y avait personne à l’auberge et je voulais vraiment faire un tour.  
\- Je te suis depuis que tu t’es esquivée en douce.  
\- Tu l’as fait exprès.  
\- Ceci est une grave accusation. Tu comptes rester dans la neige encore longtemps ou on va terminer notre petite discussion à l’auberge. D’une manière ou d’une autre, tu n’échapperas pas à ta punition.  
\- Hein !!! Quoi !!!! Non mais j’ai rien fait de mal moi.  
\- Tu me mens depuis le début. Allez, lève-toi tout de suite ou je te traîne jusqu’à la chambre.

Ruby ragea et se releva. Discrètement, elle prit une bonne poignée de neige dans ses mains. Une fois debout, elle envoya la neige vers le visage de Law qui se protégea instinctivement. Quand il retira sa main, il constata que la gamine avait pris la tangente. Il pesta intérieurement.

\- Tu vas passer un très sale quart d’heure, Ruby. Tu vas vraiment regretter de t’être enfuie.

Il retourna à l’auberge où tout le monde était retourné. Il réunit l’équipage et expliqua la situation. Il envoya un de ses nakamas au sous-marin et un autre resta à l’auberge. Les autres se dispersèrent après avoir reçu un escargophone. Avec le temps qu’il faisait et malgré sa colère, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa nakama dans cette tempête. Pour elle, un contre-la-montre mortel avait démarré. Il savait qu’à chaque seconde qui passait, elle pouvait mourir.


	7. explications houleuses

Elle s’était mise à courir aussi vite que le vent et la neige lui permettaient. Elle devait fuir très loin de cet homme. Elle avançait sans même prêter attention au décor qui défilait autour d’elle. Tout ce qui comptait, c’était la distance entre elle et le chirurgien de la mort. Plus d’une fois, elle trébucha et s’effondra de tout son long dans la neige. Elle se releva à chaque fois et sans prendre le temps de secouer les vêtements dont l’humidité de la neige augmentait de plus en plus le poids. Quand enfin, elle s’arrêta, il n’y avait plus une seule habitation en vue. Il y avait aussi moins de neige qui tombait. Elle remarqua enfin les arbres qui devaient sûrement la protéger de la tempête. Elle s’était retrouvée dans une forêt qui n’augurait rien de bon. Une obscurité un peu oppressante y régnait Les arbres avaient tous un aspect sinistre. Elle continua tout de même d’avancer. Ses vêtements étaient de plus en plus lourd et rendaient ses mouvements de plus en plus difficiles. Son corps commençait à s’engourdir avec le froid, ses jambes s’ankylosaient. Mais elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas s’arrêter maintenant, sinon, ce serait la fin pour elle. Elle ne vit pas la racine sous l’amas de neige. Elle tomba lourdement en avant. Elle tenta de se relever, mais son corps refusa de bouger cette fois. Des larmes coulèrent et se figèrent instantanément sur son visage. L’obscurité voila peu à peu ses yeux, puis ce fut le néant.

oOoOOoOo

Tous les binômes s’étaient séparés pour mieux quadriller la ville et remettre au plus vite la main sur leur nakama, en espérant qu’il n’était pas déjà trop tard, vu qu’aux moins trente minutes s’étaient écoulées entre la fuite de Ruby et le départ de l’équipage à sa recherche. Tous les quarts d’heure, le capitaine faisait le point par escargophone. Cela faisait plus d’une heure qu’ils étaient tous partis à la recherche de la fugueuse et l’angoisse de la retrouver trop tard commençait à se faire sentir chez tout le monde. Sachi et Penguin élargirent leurs recherches aux abords de la ville. Au moment où ils allèrent rebrousser chemin, quelque chose interpella Sachi. Une masse sombre à moitié enseveli par la neige. Il s’approcha pour mieux voir de quoi il s’agissait, en espérant que cela ne soit pas la miss. En regardant de plus près, il reconnut le bonnet qu’il avait acheté la veille à Ruby.

\- Penguin, on est sur la bonne piste. Elle est passée par là. Elle a dû aller dans la forêt.  
\- Mais quelle idée, elle a eu de fuir. La capitaine ne va pas la louper, franchement.  
\- On verra ça plus tard. Vient, on va partir par là.

Ils reprirent les recherches en direction cette fois de la forêt, regardant tout autour d’eux, se faisant des repères pour le chemin du retour. Ils se fiaient uniquement à leur instinct, ne trouvant pas la moindre trace dans la neige. Ils l’appelèrent tout le temps, mais n’obtinrent aucune réponse.

\- Sachi, c’est un de ses gants, informa Penguin en lui tendant l’objet qu’il venait de ramasser dans la neige.  
\- Ruby ! Où es-tu ?

Les deux hommes cherchèrent partout un indice. Un monticule près d’un arbre attira alors leur attention. Ils coururent vers l’objet de leur regard. Arrivée devant, ils grattèrent légèrement la neige et reconnurent avec effroi le corps légèrement enseveli de leur nakama.

\- Penguin, préviens tout de suite le capitaine.

Penguin appela le capitaine, tandis que Sachi retourna leur amie. Le corps de cette dernière était rigide et ses lèvres bleues. Après maints efforts, il finit par sentir un pouls faible battre au niveau de la carotide. Il transmit un premier bilan visuel de la fille au chirurgien qui demanda aux garçons de la ramener immédiatement à l’auberge. Penguin mit Ruby sur le dos de son ami, tout en l’attachant avec sa propre écharpe afin qu’elle ne puisse pas tomber durant le trajet et ils se remirent en route rapidement. Le temps était plus que compté pour la sauver.

oOOooOOo

Law fit un rapide crochet avec Bepo au sous-marin et prit le nécessaire médical qu’il allait avoir besoin. Heureusement pour lui, ils n’étaient pas loin de leur navire au moment de l’appel des garçons. Cela lui permit de ne pas perdre trop de temps. Tom qui était présent à bord, l’aida à rassembler tout le matériel et les suivit. Ils arrivèrent seulement quelques minutes avant les garçons. Il était en train de tout préparer quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Il leur ordonna de la déposer sur le lit débarrassé et de rappeler tout le monde. Une fois la porte close, Tom s’activa à retirer tous les vêtements trempés de la miss, la mettant obligatoirement à nue. Il lui enfila un sous-vêtement sec.

-Sa température est trop basse pour qu’on puisse la lui faire remonter avec un bain.  
\- Ramène moi au moins une autre grosse couverture. On va devoir procéder par étape.

Il réchauffa une des mains en la frottant entre les siennes afin de lui installer une perfusion. Prenant le stéthoscope, il commença un examen plus approfondit. Tom qui était revenu entre temps avec une couverture, rajoutait du bois dans la cheminée. Pour les deux hommes la température était trop élevée à leur goût, mais ce n’était pas suffisant pour leur patiente. Tom prit une serviette tiédit par le feu de cheminée et appliqua sur la peau de la miss par tamponnage. Il ne voulait pas lui créer un choc thermique, quoique la méthode utilisée allait lui laisser des légères traces de brûlures. Law nota pendant ce temps toutes les données récoltées par son examen, température, pouls, saturation. Il n’aimait pas les chiffres qu’il lisait et se sentait un peu démuni par le manque de matériel. Mais il ne pouvait pas envisager son rapatriement jusqu’au sous-marin dans son état. Et son pouvoir n’était pas assez puissant pour utiliser une ROOM jusque là-bas.

-Capitaine, on fait quoi pour les engelures ? demanda Tom.  
\- Sèches les correctement et applique cette pommade. Il va falloir attendre qu’elle soit en état d’utiliser son propre pouvoir pour cicatriser plus rapidement.

Law sécha minutieusement chaque centimètre de peau de sa nakama avec son subordonné, soignant les engelures qui s’étaient formés aux pieds et aux mains. À la fin des opérations, qui dura plus d’une heure, il la couvrit avant de s’éclipser pour aller chercher un plateau repas et donner des nouvelles aux autres. Bien évidemment les prochaines heures étaient décisives. 

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, les lèvres de Ruby étaient toujours bleues. Il avait beau être médecin, il ne supportait pas se sentir impuissant face au temps qui semblait s’éterniser. Il mangea rapidement un bout, puis alla prendre une douche bien chaude. Il ressortit de la salle de bains une serviette autour de la taille. Après avoir enfilé un boxer, il se rapprocha du lit de sa patiente. Il souleva les couvertures et s’allongea contre le corps glacé. Il serra les dents à ce contact pas très agréable. Il avait plus l’habitude d’un corps chaud contre lui que froid. Il l’enveloppa tout de même de son corps et des couvertures. Sa tête reposait contre sa nuque. Il y déposa un baiser.

\- Tu n’as pas intérêt à mourir et plutôt à t’accrocher à la vie, Ruby.

Il finit par s’endormir, mais garda toutefois un œil ouvert, la réexaminant dès qu’elle s’agitait. La nuit fut longue pour le chirurgien.

oOooOOooOo

Plusieurs heures plus tard 

Ruby sentait son corps reprendre vie petit à petit. Le froid était remplacé par une chaleur qui au départ n’était pas agréable par les picotements qu’elle ressentait partout sur son corps. Elle finit par devenir bienfaisante au bout d’un temps interminable pour elle. Son corps par moment se mettait à trembler, mais elle entendait, à chaque fois, une voix au loin qui lui murmurait des mots rassurants, de soutien et cela la calmait. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis qu’elle avait laissé le froid l’envahir, mais elle ne voulait absolument pas se réveiller. Enfin pas pour le moment, car elle n’était pas sûre d’être encore en vie. Si cela se trouvait elle était soit au paradis soit en enfer, même si elle avait une préférence pour la première option.

oOOooOOo

L’aube pointait le bout de son nez quand Law se réveilla. La première chose qu’il fit, fut de vérifier l’état de santé de sa nakama. Son corps était à nouveau chaud, et avait repris les bonnes couleurs. Toutefois, il était encore en dessous de la normale. Sa respiration était normale et calme. Il sentit un poids en moins à l’intérieur de lui. Elle était sur la bonne voie pour la guérison. Il sortit discrètement du lit et s’habilla pour descendre au salon. Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la gamine avant de partir.

En bas, tout le monde était déjà debout. L’ambiance était assez morose.

\- Vous avez si peu de foi en votre capitaine ? Demanda ce dernier en pénétrant dans la salle.  
\- Cap’taine, comment va Ruby ? Demanda son second.  
\- C’est capitaine, Bepo. Et Ruby est sortie d’affaire. Elle souffrira pendant quelques jours des engelures qu’elle a et peut-être d’un gros rhume, mais elle survivra.  
\- Vous allez la punir ? Osa demander Penguin.  
\- Cela ne concerne que moi uniquement. Mais elle revient de loin et je ne suis pas si cruel que ça. Je pense que cette mésaventure lui servira déjà de bon avertissement. Bepo, dans combien de temps le logpose sera rechargé ?  
\- Fin d’après-midi, capitaine.  
\- Sachi et Penguin vous surveillerez la Miss pendant mon absence. Tout le monde devra regagner le sous-marin pour midi. Duck, tu as tout ce qu’il te faut.  
\- Ouep et j’ai même bien avancé. Je pense l’installer d’ici ce soir.  
\- Bien. Bepo, tu m’accompagnes, je dois aller chercher des renseignements.  
\- À vos ordres, capitaine.

Il retourna à sa chambre pour prendre sa veste, ainsi que le papier qu’avait en sa possession Ruby. Cela l’intriguait au plus haut point. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait absolument à retrouver ce pirate au risque d’y laisser sa vie. Avec son second, ils allèrent à la bibliothèque. Ils se dirigèrent directement à la section avis de recherche. Avec l’aide d’une hôtesse, il ne fallut qu’un quart d’heure pour trouver les articles sur l’homme de l’avis de recherche. Il s’agissait d’un ancien haut gradé de la Marine, Erwan le tortionnaire. Il avait été démis de ses fonctions suite à son comportement violent envers les civils. Il était devenu pirate. Dans un article, il découvrit peut-être une piste. Le journaliste relatait un évènement qui se serrait déroulé il y a plus de deux ans. Erwan avait réussi à atteindre les îles célestes et y aurait perpétré des massacres avant de tout mettre à feu. Law nota tous ces renseignements dans son carnet.

\- Dites capitaine, pourquoi vous recherchez des infos sur cet homme ?  
\- Ruby est à la recherche de ce type. Je pense qu’elle veut se venger, si mes déductions sont bonnes. Si j’ai bien lu et regroupé les informations que j’ai sur la Miss, cet homme a détruit son île et sûrement sa famille.  
\- Oh je comprends. Mais regardez capitaine la photo. Les habitants de l’île céleste ont des ailes dans le dos, mais pas elle. Vous êtes sûr que c’est la même île ?  
\- Tout à fait. Elle avait des ailes. Il ne reste que deux larges cicatrices dans son dos qu’elle camoufle tant bien que mal.  
\- Désolé. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?  
\- Lui faire comprendre qu’elle est un membre d’équipage et que ces problèmes sont aussi les nôtres maintenant. Allez, on y va. On a une Miss à ramener à bord du sous-marin.

oOOooOOo

Ruby avait fini par se réveiller en entendant chuchoter près d’elle. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, leur laissant le temps de s’habituer à la luminosité. Elle reconnut tout de suite Sachi et Penguin. Elle voulut se redresser, mais ses muscles endoloris se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir.

\- Évite de trop bouger. Tu as de sérieuses blessures aux pieds et aux mains, lui expliqua Penguin.  
\- Comment vous m’avez retrouvé ?  
\- Tu croyais qu’on allait te laisser perdue dans la tempête ! Tu nous prends pour qui, au juste ? Tu fais partie de l’équipage. Tu es une Heart. Quand vas-tu te l’imprimer dans ta tête-de-moineau. Nous, on t’a tous accepté, alors tu dois faire de même. Quand le capitaine nous a annoncé ta fugue, tout le monde est parti à ta recherche. On a retourné la ville et les alentours. Alors maintenant, arrête d’être égoïste.

Sachi finit sa remontrance complètement rouge et essoufflé. Son ami le regardait ébahi. Jamais son camarade de chambre n’avait parlé ainsi à une fille jusqu’à aujourd’hui, ni même à un nakama. Pour Ruby, c’était bien la première fois qu’on lui faisait ce type de remontrance, qu’on lui demandait d’accepter sans condition le fait de faire partir d’un équipage. Sans même s’en rendre compte, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Même ses parents ne lui avaient jamais parlé comme cela.

\- Je...je...je suis désolée. Je ne voulais inquiéter personne. Je pensais que personne ne s’inquiéterait que je sois partie.  
\- Eh ben tu t’es trompée. Même le capitaine était inquiet. Il a passé la nuit à te soigner. Maintenant reste tranquille, euh, enfin habille toi peux être, pendant que je vais chercher un bol de chocolat chaud.

Il partit aussitôt de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Bepo et le capitaine.

\- Je peux tout vous expliquer, capitaine. Je ne voulais pas…  
\- Pas besoin Sachi. T’as quelque chose à aller chercher ?  
\- Oui, oui tout de suite, capitaine.

Sachi dévala les escaliers, tandis que Law et Bepo entrèrent dans la chambre. Le chirurgien se retint de rire devant le spectacle qui s’offrait à eux. Ruby se bataillait sous les couvertures afin de pouvoir s’habiller, Penguin ayant refusé catégoriquement de la laisser seule. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle se fasse la belle à nouveau. Au bout de deux minutes, elle réussit à être décente. Elle sortit la tête de sous la couverture pour tomber non pas sur un, mais quatre visages qui la regardaient.

\- Je vois que tu es en forme, Miss.  
-.....  
\- Prends ta collation. Nous retournons au sous-marin dans un quart d’heure. Je te changerai tes pansements là-bas.

Ruby ne répondit pas et prit le chocolat chaud que Sachi lui tendait. Pendant ce temps-là, Law lui retira sa perfusion et remballa les affaires. Une fois restaurée, Bepo l’aida à remettre sa veste et ses chaussures qui avaient réussi à sécher. Toutefois, il ne lui ferma pas, afin de ne pas serrer les blessures. Ce fut lui qui dut la porter jusqu’au sous-marin. 

Depuis que Sachi l’avait réprimandé, elle n’avait plus dit un mot et avait obéit docilement. Elle était retournée à bord du navire avec eux, mais elle appréhendait. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qui l’attendait. Elle savait qu’elle avait merdé et que le chirurgien ne la laisserait pas tranquille. Elle fut déposée à l’infirmerie et se retrouva seule avec son capitaine. 

Ce dernier prépara son plateau de soins. Il revint vers sa nakama et lui ôta ses chaussures. Durant tout le long des soins, elle garda le regard baissé et le silence. Quand il eut fini et reposé le tout sur son bureau, il revint vers la jeune fille. Il était temps d’avoir une certaine discussion.

\- Tu vas éviter pendant quelques jours d’enfiler des chaussures qui pourraient provoquer des frottements sur tes plaies. Evites aussi de marcher dessus. Pour tes mains, pas de produit agressif dessus.  
-....  
\- Maintenant parlons de ce qui s’est passé et de ce qui se passera dès que tu seras guérie.  
-....

Il lui prit le menton et releva le visage jusqu’à ce qu’il voit son regard.

\- Je pense t’éviter une nouvelle leçon de morale. Sachi s’en est déjà chargé.  
\- Oui, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Si j’ai demandé à ce que tout le monde ne se balade pas seul, c’était entre autre pour cette raison. Une heure de plus dans ce froid et mes compétences n’auraient pas suffi pour te sauver. Quand tu iras mieux, tu seras pendant trois semaines de corvées de cuisine.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je n’ai pas entendu.  
\- Oui, capitaine.  
\- Bien. Pour le moment repose toi ici. Duck termine des travaux dans ta cabine.

Law s’éloigna d’elle et s’apprêta à rejoindre les autres.

\- Et surtout, une dernière chose, je préfère dormir avec une fille au corps chaud qu’un glaçon surtout quand je suis nu.

Ruby ouvrit la bouche à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Law referma la porte et entendit sa nakama le traiter de pervers.


	8. l'intégration

Ruby rejoignit tout le monde pour le dîner. Bepo s’était chargé de la porter afin de ne pas la faire marcher sur ses blessures. Tout l’équipage était content de la revoir parmi eux. Elle reprit la même place, mais un malaise persisté à table. 

Sachi n’avait toujours pas décoléré. Il en voulait énormément à sa nakama de manquer autant de confiance envers ses équipiers. Il savait pourtant que chaque membre avait un côté sombre. Lui-même n’échappait pas à la règle. Mais jamais, il ne s’était comporté ainsi quand le capitaine l’avait accueilli à bord du sous-marin. Le repas se passa donc pour une fois en silence. Peu avant le dessert, Duck entra au réfectoire le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça y est capitaine, la chambre de la Miss est opérationnelle.  
\- Merci Duck pour ta rapidité. Tu lui montreras, ainsi qu’à Sachi, Penguin et moi-même le fonctionnement après le dîner.  
\- Bien capitaine.

Ce fut presque qu’un défilé qui se dirigea trois heures plus tard vers la chambre de Ruby. Cette dernière n’était pas très enchantée, mais préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas s’attirer les foudres de l’équipage. Une engueulade dans la journée avait suffi. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle fut stupéfaite par ce qu’elle y découvrit. Il y avait deux néons au-dessus de son lit. Duck prit le temps d’expliquer comment son invention fonctionnait avec les réglages d’intensité et le minuteur qui permettait un arrêt automatique de l’appareil. Tous les présents écoutèrent attentivement les consignes de Duck. Ruby fut déposée sur le lit et elle s’installa sur le ventre. A la demande de Law, Duck programma pour une heure. Dès que l’appareil se mit en route, une chaleur se diffusa au-dessus. Ruby soupira de plaisir, faisant rire tout le monde, Sachi y compris.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer les gars, comme ça fait du bien.  
\- C’est le but Miss. Bon allez, tout le monde sort, le spectacle est terminé.

L’esprit de Ruby était déjà loin qu’elle ne les entendit pas partir. Elle sombra petit à petit dans un sommeil sans rêve. Law revint plus tard dans la soirée et lui changea les bandages. Comme prévue, la séance accéléra la guérison. A ce rythme il ne lui faudrait que quelques jours pour reprendre une vie normale, ce qui enchanta dans un sens le capitaine. Il éteignit la lumière à son départ, sa patiente ne s’était pas réveillée.

Ruby se réveilla la première dans le sous-marin. Elle se sentait mieux et son corps enfin vivant. Son ventre lui rappela qu’elle n’avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs heures, mais elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle se décida à se lever et après s’être changée, elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire, s’aidant des parois pour se déplacer. En arrivant dans la pièce, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, afin de reposer un peu ses pieds. Au même moment, la porte de la cuisine s’ouvrit sur Sachi. Ce dernier la regarda quelques instants avant de poser sa tasse et de retourner dans la pièce d’à côté. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une deuxième tasse fumante et un croissant qu’il déposa devant Ruby.

\- Merci.  
\- T’es sensé ne pas marcher sur tes blessures.  
\- Je sais, mais j’avais faim. Et je ne veux pas embêter tout le monde.  
\- Je doute que tu embêtes qui que ce soit. Tu l’as toujours pas compris.

Ruby mordit dans son croissant. Le silence était pesant entre eux.

\- Je voulais m’excuser pour mon comportement. Je ne voulais pas créer de problème.  
\- Tu ne vas plus tenter de t’enfuir ?  
\- Non.  
\- Alors excuses acceptées. C’est comment ta séance d’UV ?  
\- Trop bien. Je me suis sentie revivre.  
\- C’est le principal. Bon aller mon tour de garde est terminé. À plus tard et évite de marcher.  
\- Promis. Je vais m’installer sur l’un des canapés.  
\- Les autres ne devraient pas tarder.

Comme l’avait annoncé Sachi, les autres arrivèrent un par un pour le petit-déjeuner. Law fut le dernier à entrer pour boire son café tout en lisant les dernières nouvelles. Il remarqua la rose sur le canapé, mais ne fit aucune remarque. La matinée se déroula tranquillement. Ruby avait fini par retourner dans sa cabine pour relire l’ensemble de ses notes mais aussi pour les compléter, même si sa collecte avait été plutôt pauvre. Tout en faisant cela, elle réfléchissait aux paroles de Sachi. Depuis le début, le capitaine, Sachi et Penguin voulaient qu’elle leur fasse confiance. Pour elle, c’était un mot vide de sens. La dernière fois qu’elle avait fait confiance, sa famille avait été massacrée par un homme de la mer bleue. En repensant à tout cela, les cicatrices de l’emplacement de ses ailes la firent grimacer. Elle posa par réflexe sa main sur le haut de son dos. Elle rangea ses notes dans son tiroir. C'était trop tôt pour elle, pour parler de cela à qui que ce soit. On toqua à sa porte, la sortant de ses réflexions et Sachi apparut.

\- Déjà levé ?  
\- Les machines n’attendent pas pour se dérégler.  
\- Ah mince. Et c’est grave ?  
\- Non, souvent, c’est une pièce à changer ou à resserrer. Tu veux venir ? Tu verras comment fonctionne le sous-marin.  
\- Pourquoi pas.

Ruby suivit donc Sachi dans les méandres du sous-marin, jusqu’à la salle des machines. L’endroit était relativement bruyant et pour se comprendre, ils durent élever la voix. Duck était avec eux. Les deux hommes devaient changer une courroie qui permettait le bon fonctionnement de la climatisation. Il leur fallut un bon quart d’heure pour la réparer. Au bout d’un moment Duck remarqua que Ruby n’avait pas l’air bien, il fit signe à son équipier de la sortir de là et de l’emmener dans une pièce plus grande. Le rouquin obéit et prit sa nakama par le bras. En chemin, ils croisèrent le capitaine.

\- Je me demandais bien où tu étais passée.  
\- Capitaine, elle ne va pas bien.  
\- Vous sortez d’où ?  
\- De la salle des machines.  
\- Pas étonnant alors. La Miss est claustrophobe.  
\- Je ne suis pas claustrophobe, répondit-elle essoufflée.  
\- Mais oui, allez, suis moi à l’infirmerie que je change tes bandages. Sachi, vois avec Bepo pour que l’on fasse surface dans l’après-midi.  
\- À vos ordres capitaine.

Une fois installée sur la table de soins, Law lui mit un masque afin de calmer sa crise. Pendant ce temps-là, il défit les bandages. Il ne restait déjà presque plus rien.

\- Bien, tu vas pouvoir commencer plus vite que prévu ta punition.  
\- Est-ce que je peux reprendre aussi mes exercices ?  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas. Penguin t’amènera en salle d’entraînement plus tard. Mais évites de forcer, dans un premier temps.  
\- Oui capitaine.  
\- Tu peux rejoindre Al, alors.

Ruby descendit de la table. Arrivée à la porte, elle s’arrêta, hésitante.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Euh, non, tout va bien. À plus tard capitaine.

Pour démarrer sa corvée, Ruby eut le droit à l’épluchage des légumes. Elle pesta intérieurement, car elle détestait vraiment cela. Une fois les corvées fini, Penguin l’emmena à la salle d’entraînement. Elle décida pour sa reprise de faire des exercices de concentration en faisant une série de mouvements. Elle devait augmenter sa capacité à supporter les effets secondaires de son fruit du démon. Elle s’exerça ainsi jusqu’à ce que l’un de ses nakamas viennent la chercher pour aller faire un tour sur le pont.

Le temps dehors était couvert, mais la température agréable. Law était installé comme à son habitude contre Bepo. Ruby monta sur le pont supérieur et les rejoignit, mais garda une certaine distance. Elle ne voulait toujours pas trop s’intégrer dans le groupe. Elle s’assit en tailleur et tendit ses bras devant elle. Ceux-ci se mirent à changer de forme et à s’allonger. Cela faisait depuis plusieurs semaines qu’elle n’avait pas utilisé son pouvoir. Elle n’avait pas voulu l’utiliser en intérieur ne sachant pas comment réagirait les autres en voyant le sous-marin envahit de plantes en tout genre. Ses bras n’étaient plus que des lianes qu’elle s’amusait à multiplier. Les membres de l’équipage qui étaient proches, s’étaient arrêtés dans leur activité pour admirer le spectacle. Law, du coin de l’œil, observait aussi. Après plusieurs minutes, elle fit reprendre à ses membres leur forme initiale et elle souffla un bon coup. Elle fut applaudie par ses nakamas.

\- Ruby, tu peux faire quoi d’autres comme truc cool ? Demanda l’un des membres.  
\- Pleins de choses. Je peux créer des barrières, attaquer, manger mes adversaires ou créer un champ de fleurs.  
\- Trop cool.

Elle se redressa et se concentra sur le plancher. Une cinquantaine de jonquilles sortir du sol sous l’œil ébahit de ses nakamas. Elle fit sortir des lianes qui prirent la forme de transat. Mais la féerie ne dura pas longtemps. Tout disparu en même temps que Ruby tomba au sol, essoufflée et fatiguée.

\- Eh ça va ? S’inquiéta Sachi.  
\- Oui, oui. Ça fait longtemps que je l’avais pas utilisé et je m’en sers très peu.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que tu as ton fruit du démon ?  
\- Quelques temps. Je l’ai mangé par erreur peu de temps avant que les gens de la mer bleue arrivent sur notre île.

Elle se rendit compte immédiatement qu’elle en avait trop dit. Elle croisa intérieurement les doigts pour que personne ne lui en demande plus.

\- Par erreur ! Mais c’est impossible de se tromper. Ils ont des formes bizarres et ont un goût écœurant apparemment, intervint Duck.  
\- Je ne savais pas ce que c’était à l’époque. Quand j’ai découvert ce que c’était réellement, j’ai eu la frousse de ma vie. Je m’étais changée en plantes quelques instants et quand je repris mon apparence normale, je suis tombée malade. Une expérience que je ne suis pas prête de recommencer. Mais depuis j’essaye d’augmenter chaque jour l’utilisation de mon pouvoir. Un jour, j’ai rencontré un vieux monsieur qui m’a dit que la maitrise d’un fruit du démon prend beaucoup de temps.  
\- Demande au capitaine. Lui aussi a mangé un fruit du démon. Il pourrait t’aider, proposa Sachi.  
\- Euh…  
\- Tu as tout à fait raison Sachi. À partir de demain, je t’entraînerai personnellement, lui annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Ruby déglutit avec peine suite à cette nouvelle. Elle aurait préféré avoir une prolongation de sanction que de devoir s’entraîner avec ce psychopathe. Tout le monde finit par retourner dans le sous-marin afin de continuer la route. Ruby n’avait qu’une envie, d’aller s’affaler sur son lit et de dormir. Malheureusement pour elle, Al l’attendait en cuisine pour préparer le dîner. D’être de corvée dans un sens l’aidait à passer plus vite le temps enfermé dans la boîte de conserve jaune, mais elle avait moins de temps aussi à flemmarder. Elle ragea en son for intérieur, regrettant l’époque où elle naviguait seule. Une fois les corvées faites, elle ne traîna pas et partit directement se coucher. 

Elle n’entendit pas la porte de sa cabine s’ouvrir pour se refermer quelques instants plus tard sur Law qui avait programmé l’appareil. Il avait noté immédiatement les effets bénéfiques de la machine sur sa nakama et il voulait qu’elle l’exploite au maximum, ce qui lui permettrait de la pousser dans ses retranchements lors des entraînements. Son pouvoir était très intéressant et aurait une très grande utilité au sein de l’équipage. De la voir l’après-midi faire sortir différentes plantes, lui avait donné une idée qu’il avait soumis à Tom. Ce dernier aussi avait remarqué cette capacité qui pourrait éviter dorénavant à l’équipage de se retrouver en manque de plantes médicinales.

Comme l’avait décidé Law, Ruby démarra l’entraînement. Cela consista à ni plus ni moins combattre Bepo, Sachi et Penguin. Les premières séances furent très douloureuses pour elle et ne dépassaient pas la demi-heure. Ils ne la ménageaient pas, suivant à la lettre l’ordre de leur capitaine. Elle tentait de parer leurs attaques avec son pouvoir, mais ils étaient trop rapides pour elle et n’y arrivait qu’une fois sur deux. Les journées s’enchaînaient donc pour elle avec ses corvées et les entraînements intensifs. Les soirs, elle partait directement se coucher, n’ayant pas la force de rester avec ses nakamas. À chaque fois, Law, Sachi ou Penguin venaient voir et allumaient l’appareil afin qu’elle récupère plus vite, ne l'ayant pas fait elle-même automatiquement. Sa claustrophobie semblait se calmer aussi, avec les remontées régulières du sous-marin et l’interdiction d’aller dans certaines pièces trop étroites, comme la salle des machines.

Les trois semaines de corvées arrivèrent à leur fin pour Ruby, au même moment que Law annonça l’arrivée sur île printanière dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Comme à chaque fois, cela tombait pile au moment où les provisions allaient manquer. Law définit les équipes et les tâches de chacun pour la première journée. Ruby fut mise avec Sachi et Penguin au plus grand soulagement de cette dernière.

Une fête fut organisée pour le soir même. Ruby y participa avec tout le monde. Il était plus de minuit quand elle alla se coucher. Nombreux de ses nakamas dormaient dans la salle commune, par terre ou sur une chaise. Leur capitaine était parti de la fête depuis longtemps. Elle se changea et s’allongea. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva pas de suite le sommeil, ses cicatrices la faisaient souffrir depuis un moment, la démangeant quand elle n’avait pas l’impression qu’on lui enfonçait des couteaux. Après une demi-heure à se retourner, elle finit par se lever et quitta sa chambre. Elle s’arrêta devant la porte d’en face. Elle hésita quelques instants avant finalement de toquer, sachant qu’elle ne s’ouvrirait pas par magie. Une voix claire lui répondit aussitôt. Elle entra et referma derrière elle.

Il y avait un peu de lumière et Law se trouvait dans son lit en train de lire. Ruby remarqua aussitôt qu’il était torse-nu et se mit à rougir.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Miss ? On aurait trop bu ?  
\- Non ! Je n’ai pas bu d’alcool.  
\- Un cauchemar peut-être ?  
\- Non plus. Je n’arrive pas à dormir.  
\- Je connais bien une solution, mais je doute qu’elle ne te plaise, à moins que tu n'attendes que cela, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire qui en disait long.  
\- C’est une insomnie. Les cicatrices dans mon dos, me tirent et brûlent énormément et cela m’empêche de dormir. Quand je les touche, je sens un gonflement.  
\- Depuis quand ?  
\- Quelques jours, mais jusque-là, je supportais sans problème.  
\- Enlève ton haut et assis toi sur le tabouret.  
\- Quoi !!!!  
\- Je ne pourrais rien voir avec ton haut. Je suis médecin et non médium.

Elle s’exécuta et tourna son dos vers Law qui s’était levé et avait allumé la grande lumière. Il inspecta minutieusement les deux cicatrices situées au niveau des omoplates. Il constata qu’il y avait bien un gonflement et que par endroit, la peau s’ouvrait, mais ne saignait pas.

\- J’aurais quelques questions à te poser. Es-tu prête à y répondre ?  
\- Si c’est pour soulager ma douleur, oui.  
\- Vos ailes, sont-elles présentes à la naissance ou viennent-elles plus tard ?  
\- Elles poussent vers l’âge de trois ans jusqu’à neuf ans. Mais en quoi cela peut-il t’aider ?  
\- Tu verras bien. Les ailes arrachées peuvent-elles repousser ?  
\- Je ne sais pas et je ne pense pas. Je n’ai jamais connu personne dans ce cas-là. Mais nos ailes sont comme les bras et les jambes. Je doute que ça repousse.  
\- Je vais t’appliquer un baume anesthésiant.  
\- J’ai quoi ? C’est grave ?  
\- Bien que tu penses le contraire, tes ailes repoussent et comme une poussée de croissance, cela peut être douloureux. Tes cicatrices ne sont pas infectées, mais elles s’ouvrent et une sorte de cartilage commence à en sortir.  
\- Non, tous sauf ça.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J’en ai pour au moins trois ans à souffrir par intermittence alors. Plus, elles sortiront et plus cela sera douloureux.  
\- Je vais voir pour te mettre des antidouleurs en place dans ces cas-là. Mais il faudra venir dès que la douleur sera là et ne pas attendre.

Law lui massa les cicatrices avec le baume qui agit immédiatement. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour enfin dormir un peu, tandis que le chirurgien nota ses dernières découvertes sur Ruby.


	9. coup de colère

Tout le monde se leva de bonne heure malgré la gueule de bois généralisée. Les activités du matin furent pour une fois très calmes. Après le petit-déjeuner, Ruby passa à l’infirmerie pour ravoir de la crème que Law lui avait appliqué la veille. Pour le moment, les ailes ne sortaient pas de sous la peau et il décida de se renseigner dans un premier temps pour savoir s’il allait devoir intervenir chirurgicalement ou pas pour les faire sortir. Pour lui c’était une nouveauté et bien que surexcité par cette découverte, il ne voulait pas se précipiter pour autant.

Vers le milieu d’après-midi, le sous-marin accosta sur une plage. Ils avancèrent tous ensemble à la recherche au moins d’un village. Ils mirent une bonne heure à le trouver. Ils se séparèrent en groupe prédéfini et chacun s’occupa de sa tâche. C’était un village vraiment paisible. Law ne pouvait pas dire que les gens n’étaient pas accueillants, mais ils n’étaient pas très enthousiastes à la venue de pirates sur leur île. Law entra avec Bepo dans la seule taverne. Ils s’installèrent au comptoir. Comme à son habitude, il posa toute une série de questions à la tenancière. Il soupira en entendant le temps qu’il leur faudrait pour recharger le logpose. Il savait par contre que son équipage allait sauter de joie en apprenant que pendant 15 jours, ce serait détente. Il allait devoir leur trouver une occupation pour éviter qu’ils se ramollissent. Une idée se mit à germer dans sa tête. Il resta un moment à la taverne avant de retourner au sous-marin. Pratiquement tout le monde était de retour, hormis le groupe de Sachi, Penguin et Ruby. Il se doutait que les deux lascars avaient dû mijoter un truc pour traîner dans leur tâche. Il allait devoir les rappeler à l’ordre.

oOooOOooOo

Du côté de Ruby, Sachi et Penguin

\- Non mais les garçons, il faut y aller. Vous aurez le temps de revoir l’aguicheuse plus tard. On va se faire écharper vif par le capitaine à traîner.  
\- Le…. le capitaine, s’exclama Sachi en pâlissant. On a oublié les courses !  
\- Non je les ai, enfin presque toutes, mais on a de la route. Et puis je ne la sens pas cette fille.  
\- Quoi vous vous en allez déjà ? s’étonne l’inconnue.

En entendant parler l’étrangère, Sachi se retourna vers elle, tout sourire.

\- Mais non, on peut encore rester un peu. 

Puis se retournant vers Ruby : 

\- Quoi t’es jalouse parce qu’elle est plus belle que toi ? rigola-t-il.  
\- Comment oses-tu me comparer au pot de peinture, s’insurgea-t-elle.

La colère monta en puissance à l’intérieur de Ruby. Au fond d’elle, ce n’était qu’une cocotte-minute sur le point d’exploser sous les coups de cette colère. Le sale petit jeu de cette fille durait depuis presque une heure maintenant et elle ne la supportait absolument pas. Quelque chose en elle, lui disait qu’elle était un danger pour son groupe et pas seulement parce que c’était une fille. Elle savait que la nature ressentait facilement le danger et le fait qu’elle soit une plante humaine, devait l’aider à le ressentir. Elle avait tenté d’être gentille et patiente, mais elle savait que maintenant, ils étaient en retard et qu’ils allaient écoper d’une punition.

Penguin réalisa, mais trop tard, le changement dans le regard de leur nakama. Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent ficelés par des lianes qui se resserraient un peu plus de seconde en seconde.

\- S’il te plaît Ruby, calme toi. Je suis sûr que Sachi ne le pensait pas.  
\- Et puis quoi encore. Vous les mecs, vous êtes tous pareils. Votre cerveau se situe en dessous de la ceinture. Parce que je ne suis pas une fille facile, je suis moins bien ?  
\- Arrête Ruby, j’étouffe, supplia Penguin.

Ruby réalisant ce qu’elle faisait, finit par relâcher la pression et partit sans les attendre. Mais elle avait encore trop de colère en elle. Elle devait absolument la canaliser. Et pour y arriver, elle devait s’éloigner d’eux le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne voulait pas leur faire du mal, mais quand elle perdait le contrôle, ce qui ne tarderait pas, elle pourrait les tuer par mégarde. 

Les garçons se remirent debout et partir à sa poursuite. En chemin, Penguin contacta leur capitaine afin de signaler la fuite de leur nakama sans vraiment donner la raison, ne se souvenant plus soudainement du pourquoi elle avait fui.

\- Je pense qu’elle va arriver au sous-marin capitaine. Elle a pris cette direction.  
\- Il vaut mieux pour vous deux et j’attends vos explications.  
\- Compris, capitaine.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin, cherchant toute trace de Ruby.

Cette dernière avait couru un moment. Elle s’arrêta, essoufflée dans une clairière. La fureur était en elle. Elle avait besoin de se défouler avant de regagner le sous-marin. Elle avait une folle envie de refaire le portrait de cette pimbêche à moitié à poil qui avait approché Sachi et Penguin et les avait allumés volontairement afin d’avoir des renseignements sur l’équipage et ces deux-là, s’étaient fait avoir à cause de la poitrine opulente de l’autre. De rage, elle fit sortir son pouvoir. Elle créa des lianes qu'elle envoya valdinguer contre les rochers et les arbres qui se brisèrent sous l'assaut. Son corps petit à petit prit la forme d’une plante gigantesque. Elle fondit sur une dizaine d’arbres qu’elle dégomma comme si c’était de la paille.

Du côté du sous-marin, les pirates levèrent la tête en direction de l’explosion. Law ayant un mauvais pressentiment, saisit son Nodachi et partit en compagnie de Bepo. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu’ils arrivent à la clairière. Ce qu’ils virent les stupéfièrent. Ils avaient l’impression qu’une guerre avait éclaté sur les lieux.

\- Capitaine, c’est quoi cette chose ? Demanda le second.  
\- Ce n’est pas quoi mais qui, je dirais. Et je pense savoir qui c’est. Ruby !!! Reprends ta forme humaine tout de suite.  
\- C’est Ruby ?  
\- Oui, sa forme végétale apparemment. Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé, mais elle avait l’interdiction formelle de prendre sa forme végétale.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait capitaine ? On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça.  
\- Je sais Bepo, je sais. Va au sous-marin et ramène un bracelet en granit marin que Duck a fait.  
\- Bien capitaine.

Bepo partit en courant dans l’autre sens, laissant Law et Ruby en tête à tête.

\- Alors Miss, comme ça on est toujours réfractaire aux ordres ?

Ruby fixa enfin le capitaine. Elle se sentit mal aussitôt, pressentant qu’elle allait passer un sale quart d’heure. Mais pour autant, elle n’arrivait pas à se concentrer à sa forme humaine.

\- Miss Ruby, reprends ta forme immédiatement avant que je ne décide de te trancher.

Ruby déglutit et réfléchit rapidement à la situation et finit par conclure qu’il était préférable d’obéir aux ordres. Elle reprit donc lentement sa forme humaine. Une fois fait, les effets secondaires se firent ressentir et elle se plia en deux de douleur.

\- Je croyais pourtant avoir été très clair concernant ton pouvoir.  
\- Je l’ai pas fait exprès. Je me suis énervée. Ahhhhh !!!!!! Hurla-t-elle.  
\- Et qu’est ce qui t’as énervé ainsi ? Tu étais censée être avec Sachi et Penguin, mais je ne les vois pas ici.  
\- Ils sont avec l’autre traînée, répondit-elle avec difficulté.  
\- Je ne te savais pas si vulgaire. Et qui c’est “cette traînée” ?  
\- Merde j’ai mal comme pas possible. T’es obligé de poser tes questions maintenant ? lui cracha-t-elle au visage entre deux serrages de dents.  
\- Tu vois, ça ce n’est pas mon problème. Maintenant réponds à ma question.  
\- Une fille avec de gros seins et à moitié à poils qui les a allumées avant de leur poser des questions sur….

Ruby ne put terminer sa phrase ayant l’impression soudaine de manquer d’oxygène. Elle écarquilla les yeux de frayeur, cherchant de l’air. Law la voyant suffoquer sortit une seringue de la poche et vida le contenu dans la cuisse de sa nakama.

\- Nous reprendrons à ton réveil, Miss. Ne t’en fais pas, c’est un essai d’antipoison.

Ruby sentit ses yeux se fermer lentement et des bras la soulever.

\- Tu m’en causes des sacrés soucis, Miss.  
\- Capitaine, j’ai le bracelet, s’écrira Bepo en arrivant suivi de près par Sachi et Penguin.  
\- Merci Bepo. Vous deux, ramenez Ruby dans sa cabine. Ensuite je vous attends à mon bureau concernant une certaine femme à gros seins d’après ses dires.  
\- Oui capitaine, répondirent les deux garçons penauds.

Law n’attendit pas et leur laissa leur nakama avant de retourner au sous-marin tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de la gamine. Il savait que les membres de son équipage ne résistaient pas aux filles, mais il ne les pensait pas capable de divulguer la moindre information pouvant compromettre la sûreté de l’équipage. Quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver et il devait le découvrir rapidement pour mettre un terme le plus vite possible à une éventuelle menace.

Quand il arriva au sous-marin, tous les pirates présents s’écartèrent sur son passage en sentant l’aura noire qui en émanait. Law passa par le réfectoire afin de se servir un café. Il allait en avoir besoin. Les deux protagonistes des embrouilles de la journée l’attendaient déjà dans son bureau. Ils se tenaient raides comme des piquets. Law fit le tour de son bureau avant de s’asseoir et de poser sa tête sur ses mains.

\- J’attends vos explications. Et n’omettez aucun détail.

Penguin relata leur rencontre avec la fille, bavant presque en faisant sa description. Quand Law leur demanda ce qu’ils avaient donné en informations sur l’équipage et le sous-marin, les deux compères se regardèrent étonnés ne sachant pas de quoi leur capitaine voulait parler.

\- Vous dites que vous avez parlé que de la pluie et du beau temps et que Miss Ruby aurait menti ?  
\- Oui capitaine. On n’oserait jamais parler à qui que ce soit et sans votre accord, du sous-marin et de l’équipage.  
\- Pourquoi aurait-elle menti ?  
\- Pour ne pas se faire engueuler et peut être qu’elle est jalouse, répondit Sachi.

Law fixa longuement ses nakamas. Cela l’intriguait énormément. Il ne voyait pas sa subordonnée mentir pour faire accuser les autres. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

\- Très bien. Vous serez de corvée de nettoyage de la totalité du sous-marin durant les quinze prochains jours et interdiction d’aller en ville tant que nous serons ici.

Sachi voulut répondre à leur capitaine, mais Penguin le tira et ils quittèrent la pièce rapidement. Law resta seul à réfléchir durant un moment. Il sortit de ses réflexions quand Bepo vint le prévenir du réveil de sa nakama. Il quitta son bureau pour aller la voir. Malgré le bracelet en granit marin, elle semblait en pleine forme, enfin surtout énervée.

-Pourquoi, j’ai cette horreur autour du poignet, capitaine ? Lui lança-t-elle en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.  
\- Pour avoir désobéi et mis ta vie en danger.  
\- Mais, je... , lui dit-elle avant de s’arrêter en pleine réflexion.  
\- Oui, tu ?  
\- Je n’ai pas fait attention, j’étais en colère.  
\- Si à chaque fois que quelque chose te met en colère, tu utilises ton pouvoir, tu finiras par blesser l’un de tes compagnons de route. Surtout qu’apparemment, tu as presque étouffé Sachi et Penguin.  
\- C’est leur faute.  
\- J’aimerais bien entendre ta version, mais pour cela suis-moi à l’infirmerie.  
\- Encore !  
\- Et oui encore. Je voudrais noter les résultats du test antipoison réalisé sur toi.  
\- Et en plus je sers de cobaye.  
\- Tout à fait, lui répondit-il avec un sourire qui la fit frissonner.

Ils se rendirent à l’infirmerie où il lui fit toute une batterie de tests pendant qu’elle relatait sa version qui fut légèrement différente de celle de ses nakamas. Quand elle eut fini, il y eut un silence pendant quelques minutes.

\- As-tu remarqué quelque chose de spéciale ?  
\- Euh non, pas vraiment, à part qu’elle m’ignorait totalement. Ah oui c’est peut être rien, mais quand je rappelais au garçons qu’on était en retard, il palissait et quand la fille leur parlait aussitôt après, on aurait dit que je n’avais rien dis juste avant.

Il nota dans un coin de son cerveau tout ce qu’elle lui disait afin de tout analyser plus tard. Une idée germa dans sa tête soudainement.

\- Nous allons faire une expérience, Miss.  
\- Hein ! Quoi !! Hors de question !! Je ne suis pas un cobaye moi !  
\- Tu es sous mon commandement, je te rappelle. Donc tu es un cobaye potentiel. Je suis sûr que tu vas en plus aimer.  
\- Je déteste tout ce qui vient de toi.  
\- Dis donc Miss, et le respect envers son capitaine, tu l’as oublié ?

Elle déglutit avec peine, se rappelant de quoi son supérieur était capable.

\- Non, non, je n’ai pas oublié, capitaine.  
\- Bien alors, allonge-toi sur la table d’examen, fermes les yeux et détends-toi.  
\- Plus facile à dire qu’à faire, marmonna-telle en obéissant tout de même.  
\- Allez courage Miss, tu verras que ce sera plus drôle que la sanction de tes deux camarades.

Law ouvrit son calepin et nota deux, trois choses avant de s’approcher de Ruby. Il se plaça au niveau de sa tête.

\- Pas la peine de trembler comme une feuille. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Inspire et expire profondément et ne pense à rien pour le moment.

Elle fit ce qu’il lui demandait, mais il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se détendre complètement. Law eut même l’impression durant quelques instants qu’elle s’était endormie.

\- Bien maintenant, je veux que tu te souviennes de ce que tu as fait durant la dernière demi-heure et que tu me dises ce que tu as fait et dis.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle relata la dernière demi-heure. Law sourit en voyant son essai d’hypnose fonctionner. Il lui fit remonter ainsi le temps jusqu’à l’apparition de la femme. Par rapport à son échange entre eux deux, l’échange avec la femme fut plus virulent dans les réactions de Ruby, qui tenta plus d’une fois d’actionner son fruit du démon. Heureusement que le bracelet en granit marin était à son poignet. Quand il eut enfin toutes les réponses à ses questions, il mit fin au test.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant, mais reste allongée. Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Vidée. T’as fait quoi ?  
\- Une séance d’hypnose à ma sauce.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu n’as pas à le savoir. Mais c’est intéressant de voir que cela marche.  
\- Je te déteste.  
\- Tu m’en vois désolé, mais c’est dans ton intérêt.  
\- Peux-tu au moins retirer ce truc ? Demanda-telle en levant son poignet.  
\- Quand tu seras sage. Bien, lève-toi doucement et va donner un coup de main à la cuisine. Ce soir, je donnerai les instructions pour les prochains jours.  
\- On va rester combien de temps ici ?  
\- 15 jours en tout.  
\- Autant. Non, je veux partir maintenant moi, d’ici.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais j’aime pas cette île.  
\- Nous sommes deux alors. Mais on ne peut pas, on doit attendre que le logpose se recharge. Allez, file bosser, maintenant.

Ruby quitta l’infirmerie, non sans avoir avant tiré la langue à son capitaine qui soupira d’exaspération devant ce comportement plus que puéril de sa nakama.


	10. la voleuse de mémoire

Law n’avait plus qu’une hâte, rencontrer cette fille qui avait ensorcelé deux de ses nakamas. Il comptait bien lui faire passer l’envie de s’en prendre à son équipage. La première journée sur l’île s’acheva sans que les Heart ne retournent au village. Un bivouac fut tout de même installé sur la plage. N’ayant pas de présence de la Marine dans les environs, il fut décidé qu’une soirée feu de camp aurait lieu le soir même. Tout le monde participa à la préparation de la soirée. Law organisa tout de même des tours de garde. Il fallait rester évidemment en alerte tant que la menace n’était pas neutralisée.

Ruby aussi participait à la préparation en aidant en cuisine. Elle n’avait pas encore revu Sachi et Penguin et elle ne se sentait pas prête pour les revoir de sitôt. Elle avait la rancune plutôt tenace. Elle l’avait tellement, qu’Al dut intervenir, car elle en maltraitait les pauvres légumes. Le bracelet en granit marin avait beau l'épuiser, la colère lui faisait oublier quelques instants son entrave, mais la fatigue revenait rapidement.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rester assise et d’attendre que j’aie fini de tout préparer.  
\- Non, sinon Law va encore me rajouter des corvées. Si je n’avais pas cette chose autour de mon poignet, je ne serais pas dans cet état-là et c’est aussi à cause des deux autres crétins.  
\- Dis-toi que c’est pour ton bien. Si j’ai compris ton fruit du démon, il y a pas mal d’inconvénients. Il existe quelques fruits du démon qui nuisent à leur utilisateur.  
\- Le mien produit un genre de poison.  
\- Ben voilà, c’est pour t’éviter cela que le capitaine te l’a mis. Il te protège en faisant cela.  
\- Il me punit oui.  
\- Toujours récalcitrante.  
\- Ce n’est pas ça.  
\- Alors fais lui confiance. Il peut paraître sans coeur et froid, mais derrière cette façade se cache un être humain soucieux de son équipage.  
\- Tu crois que c’est facile de faire confiance ? J’ai fait confiance une fois et mon île a été massacrée. Alors ne m’en demande pas trop.  
\- Essaye au moins. Les êtres humains ne sont pas tous pareils.  
\- Si tu le dis.  
\- Tu finiras par le découvrir par toi-même. Bon ça y est, on a fini de préparer les brochettes et les salades. Allons voir comment cela se passe sur la plage.  
\- Oui !!!!!

Les deux pirates sortirent de la cuisine une fois que tout fut mis aux frais en attendant le dîner. Sur la plage tout était déjà prêt. Ruby vit Bepo à l’ombre des arbres et se dirigea vers lui. Elle s’installa contre lui et s’endormit, bercée par le rythme du cœur du second de l’équipage. Law les rejoignit un peu plus tard avec un livre.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand le feu de camp fut allumé. Une bonne odeur de viande en train de griller chatouilla le nez de Ruby, qui s’étira avant d’ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu’elle vit, fut son capitaine, une assiette à la main.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais du sang de marmotte dans les veines, Miss.  
\- Tiens Ruby, une assiette pour toi, lui tendit Bepo.  
\- Merci, lui répondit-elle, préférant ignorer le pic de son capitaine.  
\- Dis, tu vas mieux ? Tu ne vas pas te retransformer en plante ? Désolé.  
\- J’aurais du mal avec cette breloque autour du poignet.  
\- Ah, ben tant mieux.  
\- Je ne trouve pas moi. Ce truc m’épuise. J’ai l’impression de fonctionner au ralenti.  
\- C’est ce qu’on appelle du granit marin.  
\- Oh, merci d’éclairer ma pauvre lanterne, capitaine.  
\- Tu veux un verre ?  
\- Non merci Bepo. Je préfère garder les idées claires.

Law écoutait parler ses deux nakamas, entendant très bien la Miss lui renvoyer des pics de temps en temps. Il sourit intérieurement à ce manège. Dans un sens, il était content de son choix. Elle ne se laissait pas faire et avait un caractère fort. Toutefois, elle devait encore apprendre à respecter l’autorité et cela était un véritable défi comme il les aimait. Il était sûr qu’il arriverait à la faire plier petit à petit et qu’il percerait tous ses secrets.

Le banquet du soir se déroulait dans la bonne humeur pour tous. Ruby préféra rester à l’écart. Bepo et Law restèrent avec elle à son plus grand désarroi. Bien évidemment, dès qu’elle apercevait Sachi ou Penguin, les événements qui lui avaient valu de se retrouver avec un bracelet en granit marin refaisaient surface, et elle se tendait aussitôt, une envie de meurtre traversant son esprit. Ses deux compagnons voyaient bien ce qui se passait, mais ne firent rien, Ruby étant privée de son pouvoir.

Au bout de quelques heures, Law sentit un poids contre son épaule et remarqua que la Miss s’était endormie à nouveau. L’effet du poison dans son sang l’affaiblissait grandement. Son second voulut la porter dans sa cabine, mais il refusa qu’on la bouge de là pour le moment. Autour du feu, les pirates commençaient à s’endormir les uns après les autres.

Un mouvement de l’autre côté du feu attira son attention. Il s’agissait d’une femme vêtue d’une robe couleur crème et très fluide. Elle semblait discuter avec Sachi et Penguin sous le nez de tout le monde. Cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître en cette personne, la femme qui détournait de leur Mission ses nakamas. D’instinct, il resserra son Nodachi contre lui.

\- Bepo, emmène Ruby dans ma cabine et ferme à clef. Nous avons de la visite.

Le second ne demanda pas d’explication et porta précautionneusement sa nakama jusqu’à la cabine de son capitaine. Il la déposa sur le lit avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et de retourner sur la plage pour prêter main forte en cas de besoin à son capitaine. 

Ce dernier n’avait pas bougé de sa place et continuait d’observer l’intruse. Celle-ci l’observait aussi. Le monde semblait s’être suspendu entre eux deux. Bepo regardait la scène du pont du sous-marin ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas gêner son capitaine. Soudain, il remarqua que ce dernier avait dressé sa “room”. Celle-ci s’étendait jusqu’à la femme et le sous-marin. C’était donc son capitaine qui avait les cartes en main.

La fille commença à s’avancer vers Law, confiante en elle et ignorant les regards des Heart qu’elle croisait. Elle s’arrêta qu’à quelques mètres du capitaine des Heart. Elle souriait en le regardant.

\- Ainsi, je rencontre enfin le grand Trafalgar Law.  
\- Et moi, celle qui est responsable des désordres au sein de mon équipage.  
\- Je n’oserais jamais. Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne.  
\- Je ne pense pas. Je me trompe rarement.  
\- Vous avez un très joli navire ou plutôt sous-marin, devrais-je dire. Je me demande comment vous faites pour y vivre des jours entiers à l’intérieur.  
\- Cela ne te concerne pas.  
\- Dommage, moi qui suis curieuse. Peut-être qu’un jour tu me le diras.  
\- Même dans une autre vie, tu n’en sauras rien.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr de toi, chirurgien de la mort.

La fille laissa un rire cristallin sortir puis comme dans un rêve, disparut. Law attendit quelques minutes avant d’annuler sa room. Il sourit à son tour, tout en se levant pour regagner sa cabine, non sans avoir vérifié que tous ses nakamas étaient présents sur la plage. Bepo l’attendait sur le pont.

\- Qui s’était, capitaine ?  
\- Un mystère que je compte bien percer avant notre départ.

Law prit la clef que Bepo lui tendait et entra dans le sous-marin. Quand il pénétra dans sa cabine, un léger ronflement confirma la présence de sa nakama. Il se dirigea vers son lit et remarqua une forme de boule sous la couverture qui se soulevait à intervalle régulier. Il posa son Nodachi et son bonnet sur son bureau, se déshabilla ne gardant sur lui que son boxer et glissa sous les couvertures à une distance raisonnable du corps de sa nakama. Pourtant, cette dernière ne tarda pas à se coller contre lui. La nuit allait être longue pour lui.

oOOooOOo

Ruby émergea de son sommeil lorsqu’un rayon de soleil frappa ses paupières. Elle bougea légèrement, ne voulant pas quitter tout de suite le cocon de chaleur. Soudain, son oreiller se mit à bouger sous elle et elle sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux. Cela la réveilla complètement et elle fit un bond en arrière, tombant du lit. Elle se retrouva les quatre fers en l’air, le regard remplit d’incompréhension.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je suis dans ma cabine et qui plus est dans mon lit. Cela te pose un problème ?  
\- Pourquoi je suis ici ? Je ne me rappelle pas être retournée dans le sous-marin.  
\- Bepo t’as déposé ici à ma demande.  
\- Pourquoi pas dans ma cabine ?  
\- Tant que nous serons ici, tu dormiras ici et la journée, tu resteras soit avec moi, soit avec Bepo. Et mes raisons ne te regardent pas. Tu n’as qu’à penser que c’est un caprice de ma part et que c’est ta punition pour hier.  
\- Je n’ai pas été assez punie avec ce foutu bracelet ? Quelle connerie j’ai fait le jour où nos chemins se sont croisés.  
\- Quand tu auras fini de cracher ton venin, on pourrait aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Je déteste les prises de bec à jeun.

Sur ces mots, Law sortit du lit et Ruby vira au rouge, fermant les yeux en voyant que ce dernier était presque nu. Celui-ci s’en amusa même, en prenant délibérément le temps de se préparer. Il était même persuadé qu’elle devait retenir sa respiration. Quand il eut enfin fini, il se posta devant elle, qui était toujours à terre.

\- On peut y aller ou tu comptes rester assis par terre toute la journée. Je sais que t’es une plante, mais tu ne grandiras pas sur le sol de ma chambre.  
\- T’es habillé ?  
\- Depuis plusieurs minutes. Dis donc Miss, ce n’est pourtant pas la première fois que tu me vois ainsi au réveil.  
\- Là n’est pas la question. C’était une erreur.

Elle ouvrit lentement un œil, afin de vérifier les dires de son capitaine. Voyant qu’il était bien habillé, elle se leva prestement. Ils se rendirent au réfectoire où ils ne trouvèrent que Bepo qui semblait déguster son café. Le premier repas de la journée se passa dans un silence quasi-religieux. Après s’être restauré, Law donna les instructions à Bepo pour la matinée, le temps qu’il aille mener sa petite enquête au village sur la mystérieuse femme. Il embarqua avec lui Ruby. Cette dernière ne fut pas très ravie, surtout qu’elle avait toujours son maudit bracelet autour du poignet.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu’au village sans échanger un seul mot.

\- Tiens, il y a plus de monde aujourd’hui, remarqua Ruby quand ils arrivèrent à l’entrée du village.  
\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose de spéciale. Nous verrons bien.

Ils arrivèrent à la place du village où il y avait du monde et pas loin d’une vingtaine d’échoppes en tout genre. Ruby ne savait plus où donner de la tête, surtout quand elle vit un vendeur de marron chaud. Elle en avait goûté une fois, lors de sa première escale. Dès la première bouchée, elle avait littéralement fondu sous le goût exquis. Malheureusement, elle avait oublié de prendre sa bourse avant de quitter le sous-marin. Ayant un minimum de fierté et refusant de demander à son capitaine, elle poussa un soupir que ce dernier entendit. Il se retint de rire devant son comportement.

\- Bon Miss, regarde autour de nous et préviens-moi, dès que tu aperçois ton aguicheuse.  
\- Ben, c’est facile, si tu me vois essayer de tuer quelqu’un se sera la personne que tu cherches.  
\- Tu ne tueras personne pour le moment. Contente-toi d’obéir.  
\- Pfff, obéir, obéir, toujours obéir. Dès que t’as un grade, tu te sens plus pisser.  
\- Je t’entends Miss. Faudrait-il que je rajoute quelques semaines de corvées.

Elle fixa Law et lui tira la langue avant de finalement regarder autour d’eux à la recherche de la femme sorcière. Ils n’eurent pas à chercher bien longtemps, car l’objet de leur recherche se présenta devant le capitaine des Heart.

\- Nous nous rencontrons à nouveau Trafalgar Law, dit-elle de sa voix envoûtante.  
\- Je te cherchais.  
\- Alors tu m’as trouvé. Que puis-je pour toi ?  
\- Je veux que tu répondes à mes questions.  
\- Et qu’aurais-je à gagner en échange ?  
\- La vie sauve.  
\- Seulement. Pourtant, je suis sûre que mes réponses sont très importantes et donc elles coûtent très cher. Que dirais-tu d’une nuit en ma compagnie.

Avant que Law puisse lui répondre, il se retrouva avec Ruby accrochée à lui en train de l’embrasser. Il ne tarda pas à lui enserrer la taille et à participer à l’échange, se permettant même d’en reprendre le contrôle. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle se tourna vers l’autre femme qui avait blêmi en voyant la scène sous ses yeux.

\- Il n’y a pas besoin de toi pour la nuit. Je lui suffis pleinement.  
\- Tu vas le payer cher, Ruby…, s’écria l’autre femme qui disparut dans la foule.

Ruby descendit prestement de Law et lui tourna le dos.

\- Quelle dévotion envers ton capitaine.  
\- Je n’ai pas réfléchi, mais cela ne se reproduira pas. Je ne voulais pas qu’elle monte à bord du sous-marin, c’est tout.  
\- Pourtant tu as dit que tu t’occupais de moi la nuit et je compte bien avoir ce que tu as dit.  
\- C’était juste pour la faire fuir. Elle m’énervait.  
\- C’est dommage, on n'en sait pas plus sur elle. Bon retournons au sous-marin. Cet après-midi, tu t’entraîneras avec Bepo.

Law demanda à Ruby de l’attendre à la sortie du marché. Il s’arrêta au stand des marrons chaud et en acheta un bon kilo.

\- Méfiez-vous de la voleuse de mémoire, jeune homme ou vous risqueriez de vous perdre à jamais.  
\- La voleuse de mémoire ? J’aime bien ce nom. Ne vous en faites pas mamie, je suis toujours prudent.

Sur ces mots, il prit son sac de marrons chaud et rejoignit Ruby. Cette dernière sautilla tout autour de son capitaine en sentant la délicieuse odeur. Elle dut néanmoins attendre d’être à bord du sous-marin pour enfin les déguster à s’éclater le ventre. Law alla pendant ce temps dans la bibliothèque afin d’en savoir plus sur la voleuse de mémoire. Le surnom de cette femme, devait lui venir sûrement d’un fruit du démon. Mais il devait encore vérifier ses suppositions.


	11. Sachi disparaît

\- Ch’es trop bon, Bepo.  
\- Ruby, ne parle pas la bouche pleine, répondit ce dernier. Et le capitaine a dit que c’était pour toi, alors profites-en.  
\- Si on avait su qu’on pouvait t’amadouer avec des marrons chauds, on l’aurait fait depuis longtemps. En tout cas, cela fait plaisir de te voir heureuse, commenta Duck.  
\- Je ne me fais pas amadouer si facilement.  
\- Si tu le dis. En tout cas, j’en connais un qui va faire un stock de marron.  
\- Qui ? Le Capitaine ?  
\- Non Al. Quand il sait que quelque chose plaît à l’un de nous, il en achète suffisamment pour aller jusqu’à la prochaine île. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c’était des sucreries, donc le capitaine ne dira pas non.  
\- Ouais, j’ai vu cela. Depuis que je suis dans le sous-marin, je n’ai pas pu manger un seul gâteau au chocolat. J’ai le droit qu’à des légumes et des féculents, dit-elle en grimaçant. Il est pire que ma mère.  
\- Peut-être que si tu avais fait attention à ton régime alimentaire, on n’en serait pas là, Miss, répondit Law qui venait d’entrer dans la pièce.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon, surtout.  
\- Enfin, grâce à toi, tout l’équipage est au même régime que toi. Cela t’évitera ainsi toutes les tentations.  
\- Ce n’est pas juste.  
\- Ça, tu peux le dire, renchérit Sachi en entrant à son tour.  
\- Serait-ce de la mutinerie ? S’enquit Law.  
\- Non capitaine. Mais le lait sans chocolat le matin, ce n’est pas top.

Tout l’équipage arriva au compte-goutte. Ruby, entre-temps, s’était avachie sur l’un des canapés digérant tous les marrons ingurgités. La fin de la journée se passa dans le calme, jusqu’à ce que le sous-marin soit secoué subitement. Le regard de Ruby prit aussitôt une lueur de peur.

\- Pas de panique Miss, un orage doit arriver et ça va secouer une paire d’heures.  
\- On ne peut pas attendre dehors ?  
\- Il pleut dehors. Tu n’as rien à craindre ici.  
\- Tiens bois ça, lui proposa Al en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

Elle la prit et la vida tout en restant tendu. Elle n’aimait décidément pas être enfermée à l’intérieur quand le temps était mauvais. Quelques minutes après avoir terminée sa tasse et tout en écoutant ses nakamas parler, elle sentit ses yeux se fermer et ne put lutter à l’appel de Morphée. Law ne put s’empêcher de sourire face au subterfuge qu’avait utilisé Al pour la tenir au calme. Il avait donné au cuisinier un flacon de somnifère avec le dosage pour chacun des membres et surtout celui de la rose. Il voulait éviter qu’elle se braque à chaque fois et le fait de noyer le somnifère Penguin lui avait mis une couverture. Tous continuèrent à vaquer à leur occupation sans que la tempête à l’extérieur ne les gêne.

Law avait rassemblé pas mal d’information sur leur mystérieuse adversaire. Les données récoltées concernaient surtout les pouvoirs de cette femme. Il avait confirmé grâce à son encyclopédie des fruits du démon qu’elle était détentrice du fruit de la mémoire. Ce pouvoir pouvait être un atout non-négligeable dans un équipage comme le sien. Mais le possesseur actuel n’était pas digne de confiance, et il était dangereux, surtout pour ses objectifs, de laisser cette personne agir à sa guise en manipulant les membres de son équipage. Il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance pour éviter de se faire avoir et trouver un moyen de maîtriser cette femme. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait élaborer de stratégie en groupe. Son équipage était beaucoup trop influençable. Il ne voulait absolument pas que cette voleuse ait connaissance de ses plans. Pourtant, une personne ne semblait pas être sous l’emprise de cette femme et cela pourrait être un atout majeur, quand on savait quelle rancœur cette personne avait. Pour Law, ce n’était ni plus ni moins qu’un jeu. Et il n’aimait pas perdre.

Après le dîner, Ruby servit de cobaye au chirurgien qui voulait savoir si elle avait encore des effets secondaires de sa crise d’il y a deux jours. Elle soupira plus par principe, car en échange, elle eut le droit au passage de la crème au niveau de ses cicatrices et à chaque fois cela lui faisait du bien.

Quand ce fut fini, elle se rhabilla et quitta l’infirmerie pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle venait à peine de se changer pour la nuit qu’elle se retrouva dans la chambre du capitaine. D’abord abasourdit, ne comprenant pas ce qui s’était passé, elle se reprit rapidement.

\- Mais je n’ai rien fait, pour une fois, s’exclama-t-elle.  
\- Ce serait bien si c’était toujours le cas. Tu n’aurais pas oublié un détail, Miss ?  
\- J’vois pas de quoi tu parles. J’ai fait toutes mes corvées.  
\- Ce n’est pas de ça que je te parle. Ce serait vraiment génial que tu écoutes quand je te donne des ordres. Durant notre séjour sur cette île, tu dois dormir ici.  
\- Non !!!! Ma cabine est juste en face. Je ne vais pas m’enfuir. J’ai compris la leçon. Je dois déjà te supporter toute la journée ou si ce n’est pas toi, c’est Bepo.  
\- C’est la vie en équipage. Ceci est un ordre et rien ne me fera changer d’avis. Je te laisse le choix entre le lit ou le canapé.

Ruby fronça les sourcils montrant clairement son mécontentement, avant de se diriger vers le canapé.

\- Un jour, je te le ferais payer.  
\- Je n’en doute pas. Mais ce jour-là, soit prête à en payer les conséquences.

Elle se coucha, tournant le dos au capitaine. Law laissa passer un sourire devant le comportement de gamine têtue de sa nakama. Il se prépara et se coucha dans son lit plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Ruby eut du mal à s’endormir, ruminant contre le traitement que lui infligeait son capitaine.

oOOooOOo

Le lendemain matin, le beau temps était revenu. Ruby profita que tout le monde dormait encore pour sortir du sous-marin et admirer le lever de soleil sur la mer. Elle se leva précautionneusement et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds après avoir vérifié que Law dormait toujours. Elle adorait voir l’océan se colorer avant de reprendre son bleu intense. Alors qu’elle regardait le spectacle, elle sentit une présence qu’elle avait voulu ne pas avoir à supporter de si bon matin.

\- Si tu cherches les deux loustics, ils dorment encore. Tu peux donc dégager.  
\- Quel accueil charmant. J’ai connu des gens bien plus aimables que toi. Dire que je venais juste pour discuter.  
\- J’ai promis à mon capitaine de ne pas me mettre en colère. Mais si tu restes ici, je vais avoir de nouvelles pulsions de destruction.  
\- Ah ! ah ! ah ! ah ! ah ! Et dire que Sachi et Penguin disaient que tu refusais de t’intégrer à l’équipage, que tu étais rebelle. Finalement, tu as fini par courber l’échine.  
\- Qui te dit que je courbe l’échine. Moi, je me demande bien ce qu’ont pu te dire ces deux abrutis.  
\- Si tu savais. Mais si tu me parlais un peu de toi, dit la femme qui était maintenant en face de Ruby et qui la fixait d’un regard intense.  
\- Je n’ai nullement envie d’étaler ma vie à une pimbêche de ton genre.  
\- Dire que j’avais eu vent que l’ex Amiral Erwan, dit le tortionnaire, avait éradiqué tout le monde sur Célestia. Mais finalement, il s’est relâché puisque tu es en vie.  
\- Co...Comment sais-tu ce qui s’est passé sur Célestia et qui es-tu exactement ? Demanda Ruby dont une rage sourde grandissait en elle, malgré le bracelet marin à son poignet.

La femme observa la Heart quelques instants comme si quelque chose la dérangeait.

\- Comme c’est bizarre.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- D’habitude personne ne me résiste. Mais toi, depuis le début, tu me résistes. Ou alors serais-tu une coquille vide ? Mais j’arriverai à te percer à jour avant de te tuer.  
\- Touche la et tu n’auras pas le temps de comprendre ce qui t’arrive que tu seras morte. Torturer ma nakama est mon plaisir, Miss voleuse, intervint Law en montant sur le pont supérieur.  
\- Capt’aine.  
\- C’est capitaine, Ruby. Tu n’es pas la bienvenue sur mon sous-marin, sauf si tu veux me servir de cobaye. En ce moment, je suis en manque de nouveau spécimen à disséquer.  
\- Non merci. À bientôt Ruby.

La voleuse de mémoire partit comme elle était venue. Une fois qu’elle fut hors de vue, Ruby s’effondra complètement essoufflée. Law la regarda, intrigué. Il n’avait pas pu suivre tout l’échange, mais la réaction de la voleuse avait fait naître tout un tas de questions concernant sa nakama. Ruby releva sa tête et leur regard se croisa. Elle y vit une lueur qu’elle n’avait jamais vue, une lueur de tristesse. Mais cela ne dura qu’un instant, car il se reprit et plissa le front.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dehors ?  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas.  
\- Tout ce qui concerne l’équipage me concerne, Miss. Et tu n’as pas le droit de sortir seule. Je te l’ai déjà dis.  
\- J’ai le droit à un minimum de vie privée.  
\- Après le petit-déjeuner, tu devras nettoyer le labo.

Ruby se mit à voir rouge de colère.

\- Mais j’en ai marre. Vous avez tous envie de me gâcher la vie aujourd’hui. Déjà, l’autre folle qui veut que je lui parle de moi et toi qui est en permanence sur mon dos et qui me prends pour la bonniche de service.

Ruby tomba à genoux complètement vidée. Elle avait oublié le bracelet en granit marin.

\- Je crois qu’il faut que je sévisse un peu pour t’apprendre le respect, Miss Ruby.  
\- Je ne respecte que ceux qui me respectent. Et tu n’en fais pas partie.  
\- Room. Shambles. Je pense que quelques heures à réfléchir te feront le plus grand bien.

Law sourit et regagna l’intérieur du sous-marin qui commençait à s’animer. Il rejoignit tout le monde au réfectoire. Il n'avait pas prévu au début de sanctionner Ruby, mais elle l'avait poussé à bout et il était temps de lui montrer qui était le patron à bord. Quelques heures là où ils stockent ses études de cas, devrait la faire réfléchir.

\- Capitaine, il y a un monstre dans le sous-marin, s’écria Penguin en arrivant paniqué.  
\- Je crois savoir qui c’est. Ton monstre n’est autre que Ruby qui réfléchit à sa conduite. Je vous déconseille à tous de descendre au dernier sous-sol.  
\- Mais capitaine, Ruby est claustrophobe, s’inquiéta Bepo.  
\- Au moins, je suis sûr qu’elle retiendra la leçon.

Tout le monde se regarda, mais n’osa rien dire. Pour que leur capitaine utilise ce genre de procédé sur un membre d’équipage, c’est qu’elle avait dû pousser le bouchon trop loin. Dans un coin de la cantine Sachi souriait face aux événements.

Au bout d’une heure, ils n’entendirent plus aucun cri à l’intérieur. Bien qu’il obéît aveuglément à son capitaine, Bepo était tout de même inquiet.

\- Capitaine !  
\- Ne t’en fais pas. Elle n’est pas morte. Encore un peu et tu pourras aller la chercher.  
\- Mais comment vous savez ?  
\- Elle est dans la pièce où il y a un escargovidéo.

Bepo alluma le récepteur et vit leur nakama allongée au sol. Son corps était secoué par des spasmes. Il jeta un œil suppléant à son capitaine. Ce dernier finit par soupirer.

\- C’est bon, va la chercher et amène-la à l’infirmerie.  
\- Bien capitaine.  
\- Ah oui, tu l’auras à l’œil pour le reste de la journée pour la peine.  
\- Oui capitaine.

Le second ne se fit pas prier et descendit récupérer sa nakama. Il n’avait pas plus fidèle que lui envers Law, mais il n’aimait pas voir souffrir un membre de l’équipage. Le brun finissait toujours par lui céder. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et se mit à parler à Ruby tout en s’approchant. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se débattit au départ, mais abandonna rapidement, trop épuisée. Elle se laissa emmener à l’infirmerie où elle fut déposée sur la table d’examen.

Law arriva juste après et s’approcha de sa patiente.

\- J’espère que maintenant, tu as compris la leçon, Miss.

Il n’attendit pas de réponse et lui injecta un calmant et quand il fut sûr qu’elle dormait, repartit à ses tâches non sans rappeler qu’à son réveil, elle était de corvée de nettoyage de labo. Bepo lui confirma que cela serait fait sans faute.

oOOooOOo

Sachi et Penguin étaient partis à la demande de Al pour cueillir des fruits que ce dernier avait repéré la veille. Il avait envie de faire une bonne salade de fruits frais pour le soir. Les garçons se rendirent donc sur les lieux indiqués. La cueillette avançait rapidement et ils remplissaient les deux paniers. Au moment de rebrousser chemin, la voleuse de mémoire se présenta devant eux.

\- Je suis contente de vous revoir, messieurs.  
\- Moi aussi, je suis content de vous revoir ma déesse, répondit Sachi en bavant littéralement.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous êtes belle ! Rajouta Penguin.  
\- Vous êtes seuls ? Ruby n’est pas avec vous ?  
\- Non, elle a désobéi au capitaine et il l’a enfermé dans une de ses salles d’expérimentation, histoire qu’elle comprenne où est sa place, lui répondit Sachi.  
\- C’est dommage, qu’elle fasse partie de votre équipage. Elle n’aime pas les autres. Ce matin, alors que je lui disais simplement bonjour, elle a essayé de me tuer. J’en ai encore la chair de poule.  
\- Quoi ? Où êtes-vous blessées ?  
\- Ne t’en fais pas Sachi, je ne suis pas blessée heureusement.  
\- Attends que je la revoie, je vais mettre les choses au clair avec elle.  
\- Je te remercie. En tout cas, si j’étais à sa place, j’aurais tout fait pour m’intégrer dans votre merveilleux groupe.  
\- Mais elle fait des efforts, intervint Penguin.  
\- Dis pas n’importe quoi Penguin. Elle ne souhaite qu’une chose, nous quitter. Elle nous attire de toute façon que des problèmes. On était mieux sans elle, si tu veux mon avis.  
\- Sachi, tu ne le penses pas, dis-moi ?  
\- Penguin, ouvre les yeux. Tu t’es fait ensorceler par cette soi-disant céleste.  
\- Une Céleste, comme c’est intéressant.

Penguin tilta aux paroles de la fille. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

oOOooOOo

Ruby émergea difficilement. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir été en enfer.

\- Comment ça va ? Demanda Bepo.  
\- J’ai mal partout.  
\- Faut que tu arrêtes de chercher le capitaine, tu sais.  
\- Ce n'était pas un rêve alors.  
\- Non, c’est moi qui t’ai sortie de là. Faut que tu ailles faire ta corvée.  
\- Il est quelle heure ?  
\- Midi passée depuis un moment.  
\- Quoi ? J’ai dormi si longtemps !  
\- Le capitaine t’a donné des tranquillisants, c’est pour ça. Allez, lève-toi. Plus vite, tu auras fini et plus vite, on pourra profiter du soleil.  
\- Tu dois me surveiller.  
\- Oui, désolé.  
\- Ne t’excuse pas. C’est moi qui le suis. Je t’aime bien, toi.  
\- Et pourquoi pas les autres ?  
\- Ils font partie du peuple qui a détruit mon île et massacré toute ma famille, dit-elle le regard soudain vide.  
\- Tu sais, ils ne sont pas tous pareils.  
\- Bon allez, on y va, avant de se faire engueuler plus.

Bepo la regarda se lever, montrant ainsi qu’elle ne voulait pas parler de son passé.

\- Tu sais Ruby. Le jour où tu voudras te confier, je serais là pour t’écouter. Désolé.

Ruby regarda un instant Bepo, puis lui sourit.

\- Merci.

Ils se rendirent au labo et elle se mit au travail. Il lui fallut plus de trois heures pour tout nettoyer correctement. Quand elle eut enfin fini, son estomac lui rappela qu’elle avait sauté plusieurs repas. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Al leur servit un bout de gâteaux aux pommes et un verre de jus de fruit. Ils allèrent ensuite sur le pont du sous-marin. Alors qu’ils allaient s’installer, ils virent Penguin marcher sur la plage.

\- Bizarre, normalement Sachi et Penguin sont toujours ensemble, commenta Bepo. Il a un drôle de comportement. Ne bouge pas d’ici, Ruby.  
\- Tu vas où ?  
\- Voir Penguin. Il n’est pas dans son état normal. Il faudrait prévenir le capitaine. Tu peux aller le chercher ?  
\- Et pourquoi moi ?  
\- S’il te plaît Ruby.  
\- Bon parce que c’est toi, soupira-t-elle avant de partir

Elle rentra dans le navire et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle était sûre de trouver son supérieur. Elle entra sans toquer.

\- T’as fini ta corvée ?  
\- Oui, maugréa-t-elle. Il ne serait tenu qu’à moi, je ne serais pas venue te chercher, mais Bepo m’a supplié de te dire que Penguin à l’air bizarre.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ben, il marche seul sur la plage et Sachi n’est pas avec lui.  
\- J'arrive. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations.

Law se leva et prit son Nodachi avant de sortir du sous-marin. Il fut suivi par sa nakama. Quand ils arrivèrent dehors, ils ne purent que constater que Bepo l’avait neutralisé en l’assommant.

\- Désolé, capitaine. Il m’a pris pour un ennemi et m’a agressé. Je crains qu’il soit arrivé quelque chose à Sachi.  
\- Pour une fois, j’espère que tu te trompes. Que tout le monde retourne au sous-marin et personne n’en ressort jusqu’à nouvel ordre


End file.
